I Knew It
by hhibin
Summary: Hyuga Hinata gadis yang dijual di pelelangan kalangan atas dan pada akhirnya didapatkan oleh Sasuke Uchiha dengan harga yang lumayan mahal. "Aku, 270juta", ucap pria no 79. Nampaknya mereka berdua menginginkannya dan Sasuke pikir orang ini adalah saingan terberatnya. Semua orang yang ada disana hanya tercengang karena baru kali ini ada yang menawar hinggah harga 270juta,,,
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO PUMNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**I KNEW IT (hhibin)**

**HINATA.H X SASUKE.U**

**Rating: T**

**NOTE: TYPO, OOC, AU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

* * *

Tiga orang pria tampan terlihat memasuki sebuah ruangan yang bisa dibilang mewah dan juga sedikit horor karena sang pemilik rumah membuat keadaan diruangan ini dengan keadaan lampu yang remang-remang. Pemilik rumah ini membuat keadaan seperti ini sengaja agar semua pelanggannya tidak terlalu terlihat dengan jelas karena memang ini ruangan adalah tempat transaksi ilegal yang banyak diminati para pejabat maupun para pengusaha muda ataupun tua.

Seorang pria berambut merah yang mengenakan topeng berwarna hitam langsung menghampiri tiga pria tadi yang sekarang berada dipojok ruangan dengan membawakan beberapa buah topeng berwarna berbeda serta motif yang berbeda juga.

"Gaara pakai ini dan juga ini untuk kalian. Pakai ini terlebih dahulu sebelum duduk di depan sana, sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai. Aku pergi dulu, " ucap pria tersebut kemudian meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang masih terdiam dipojok ruangan.

Setelah pria itu pergi, Gaara langsung memberikan dua topeng lainnya untuk kedua temannya dan ia pun memakai juga. Setelah itu mereka langsung mencari tempat duduk seperti yang dikatakan pria tadi. Setelah mendapat tempat yang sesuai dengan mereka bertiga, mereka langsung duduk ditengah ruangan itu sambil menunggu tirai didepannya itu dibuka.

"Shikamaru apa hari ini benar?" tanya pria yang mengenakan topeng biru dengan tanda huruf U didahinya. Setiap huruf didahi topengnya itu mengartikan nama marganya masing-masing. Orang bertanda huruf U ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Iya sudah pasti benar, Gaara kan mendapatkan info ini dari temannya yang memberikan kita topeng ini," jawab Shikamaru.

Sasuke langsung diam setelah mendengar jawaban dari Shikamaru dan mulai memerhatikan tirai didepannya dengan fokus tanpa banyak tanya lagi. Hampir 7 menit mereka menunggu, munculah seorang pria dari samping kanan panggung yang mengenakan topeng full menutupi wajahnya dengan memegang mic ditangannya.

"Hal yang kita nantikan akan tiba, jadi sebelum itu peganglah nomor kalian yang sudah tersedia di meja kalian masing-masing. Setelah itu aku akan memberitahukan nama gadis yang akan menjadi lelangan kita hari ini. Nama gadis yang kita lelang kali ini adalah Hinata."

Semua staf pelelangan ini langsung bertepuk tangan dengan heboh sedangkan semua yang mengikuti pelelangan ini masih bingung dengan maksud tepuk tangan para staf ini. Berarti orang-orang disini belum mengenal wanita bernama Hinata itu.

Belum ada 5 menit dari tepuk tangan tadi, tiba- tiba wanita yang berada dipojokan kanan ruangan sudah mengangkat papan nomornya.

"75juta," ucap wanita itu.

Sang MC tersenyum dari balik topengnya setelah mendengar ucapan wanita itu.

"Wow rupanya dia tau wanita ini, kami harus menyebutkan cirinya lagi. Ciri keduanya dari wanita ini adalah anak pertama dari seorang pengusaha mobil yang sudah bangkrut 2 tahun yang lalu. Jadi apa ada yang ingin menawarkan harga lain yang lebih tinggi dari nona yang tadi?" ucap sang MC heboh. Ruangan ditempat ini mendadak semakin ramai dengan suara-suara bisikan orang-orang yang ikut lelang kali ini. Mereka mulai berdiskusi dengan rekan mereka masing-masing.

Hampir 1 menit, 4 orang berbeda sekarang mulai mengangkat papannya masing-masing.

"80juta."

"84juta."

"103juta."

"125juta."

Itu adalah masing-masing harga yang dikeluarkan oleh 4 orang yang berbeda tadi. Sang MC tambah tersenyum lebar dari balik topengnya itu setelah mendengar angka terakhir tadi.

"Semakin menarik, ciri selanjut nya adalah ia lulusan dari universitas Calinbri di Australia. Tapi sayang dia hanya menyelesaikannya sampai d3 saja. Apa ada lagi yang lebih tinggi?"tanyanya lagi dengan semangat.

Setelah mendengar ucapan dari sang MC tadi, mendadak sekarang yang mengangkat papanya itu menjadi 15 orang dengan jenis kelamin yang berbeda. Mulai dari harga 129 juta hinggah 160 juta. Nilai tertinggi masih saja dipegang oleh orang yang sama sebelumnya yaitu papan no 79. Sepertinya pria dengan papan 79 ini menginginkannya sekalih.

"Semakin memanas, kalau begitu kita buka tirainya saja agar kalian semua tidak penasaran. Tirai buka."

Tirai pun terbuka dengan sempurna dan memperlihatkan wanita mengenakan setengah topeng yang memperlihatkan wajah nya sebelah dan mengenakan gaun hitam panjang. Tidak lupa rambutnya yang panjang dikuncir kebawah.

"Nah apa ada lagi yang ingin menawarkan lagi?" tanya MC itu lagi.

Sekarang 20 orang mulai mengangkat papannya dan mulai mengajukan harga termasuk Sasuke yang langsung mengajukan harganya yaitu 200 juta. Semua orang mulai tertarik setelah melihat langsung wanita yang dilelang tersebut.

"Wah nampaknya pria no 7 disana menampilkan harga paling tinggi, apa ada lagi?" tanya MC dengan nada yang mulai lemas dari sebelumnya.

"Aku, 270juta," ucap pria bernomor 79 lagi. Sang MC langsung tersenyum dari balik topengnya lagi. Sasuke harus memutar ekstra otaknya lagi, karena orang itu adalah saingan terberatnya dan sama-sama tertarik dengan gadis yang dilelang sekarang lagi.

Semua orang yang ada disana hanya tercengang karena baru kali ini ada yang menawar hinggah harga 270juta.

"Aku 300juta," ucap Sasuke mengangkat lagi papannya. Iapun langsung menaikan harganya jauh diatas pria ber no 79 itu. Semua orang yang ada disana langsung memerhatikan mereka berdua bergantian dengan tatapan syok. Macam-macam pikiran pun mulai ada dari yang pikiran positif hinggah negatif.

"No 79 apa anda ingin menawarkan lagi?"tanya sang MC. Pria ber nomor 79 itu diam, belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan sang MC.

"Tuan bernomor 79? Apa keputusan anda? Menawar lagi atau tidak?" tanya sang MC lagi. Terlihat dari balik topengnya ia penasaran dengan jawaban pria bernomor 79 ini.

Hampir 1 menit tidak ada jawaban, pria inipun mulai mengangkat papannya. Sang MC tersenyum senang dari balik topengnya ketika melihat pria bernomor 79 itu mengangkat papannya.

"Aku..."

Ucapannya terhenti ketika muncul seorang pria yang membisikan sesuatu ke telinga pria bernomor 79 itu.

"Aku tidak jadi menawar lagi."

Semua orang yang ada disana langsung keget ketika mendengar jawaban dari pria bernomor 79 ini. Mereka penasaran dengan harga yang akan diajukan oleh pria ini, tapi ternyata... Pria ini membatalkan niatnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya sang MC itu lagi. Pria itupun mengangguk lemah.

"Oh baiklah, Hinata Hyuga gadis yang masih disegel terjual dengan harga 300 juta," ucap MC itu heboh dan mengetukan palunya bertanda kalau acara kali ini selesai. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sedikit beberapa detik karena berhasil mendapatkannya.

Semua orang yang ada ditempat pelelangan ini mulai lemas, bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa gadis ini adalah anak dari Hyuga Hiasi yang terkenal. Ditambah lagi gadis ini juga masih tersegel dengan rapi, menyesal. Itulah kata-kata yang paling tepat untuk mereka karena tidak bisa mendapat gadis perfect dengan harga yang selangit. Setelah acara selesai, tirai tadi ditutup kembali dan semua peserta yang mengikuti pelelangan ini bangun dari bangkunya masing-masing dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Hampir semua yang mengikuti acara ini keluar dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang tidak mengenakan untuk di lihat.

Setelah ruangan ini sepi, sang MC datang menghampiri Sasuke.

"Selamat, kau bisa melihat gadis itu di dalam sana. Kami hanya menerima dollar," ucap sang MC dengan nada dingin berbeda dengan nada ketika ia menjadi MC tadi. Sasuke yang menyadari nada bicara MC ini berubah, hanya diam tidak memikirkan karena menurutnya itu sangat tidak penting.

"Hn, tuliskan no rekeningmu. Aku akan langsung mentrasfernya."

MC itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya.

"Ini. Kau bisa melihatnya di sana," ucap sang MC menyerahkan kertas berisi nomor rekeningnya dan menunjuk ruangan yang ada kiri ruangan ini. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti dengan pembicaraan MC kemudian mengambil kertas itu.

"Shikamaru kau urus pembayarannya. Aku ingin kesana,"ucap Sasuke dingin. Sebelum pergi melihat barang yang ia beli itu, ia melemparkan atmnya beserta kertas tadi dan pergi menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk sang Mc.

Dengan langkah yang santai, ia perlahan berjalan ke arah ruangan itu. Hanya butuh beberapa menit ia akhirnya sampai diruangan yang dituju. Tanpa permisi ia langsung membuka pintu itu.

Pemandangan yang dilihat pertama kali olehnya adalah gadis tadi tapi dengan penampilan yang berbeda, ia masih mengenakan baju yang sama, topeng yang sama tapi dengan tatanan rambut yang diubah yang sedang duduk di depan meja rias. Sepertinya ruangan ini memang ruangan khusus rias dan tunggu.

Sasuke tersenyum singkat karena melihat penampilan gadis ini yang berubah walaupun sedikit dan mulai duduk di bangku tunggu ruang rias tersebut.

"Aku sudah membelimu, jadi cepat kemasi barang mu," ucap Sasuke dingin.

Kaki Hinata yang semulai biasa saja, sekarang mulai merasa lemas karena orang yang membeli dirinya sudah ada tepat dibelakang ia duduk. Dengan perasaan yang lumayan takut, ia bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan langkah gemetaran menuju koper biru muda yang sudah ia siapakan sebelumnya. Perasaan ia sekarang ini sangat bercampur aduk, diantara takut dan juga cemas akan nasibnya nanti. Ia masih saja memegangi kopernya tanpa ada pergerakan ia akan balik badan menatap Sasuke. Perasaanya saat ini sangatlah takut, sampai-sampai keringat mulai muncul di pelipis mata dan juga dahinya dari balik topeng. Ini adalah perasaan takut dari seorang Hyuga Hinata.

Dengan sedikit keberanian yang ia punya, ia balik badan dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang ia buat sedingin mungkin dari balik topengnya. Semua yang melihatnya pasti akan sedikit segan olehnya, tapi tatapannya itu tidak ada apa-apanya jika ia bertatapan dengan Uchiha ini.

"Aku sudah selesai berkemas, jadi aku akan dibawa kemana oleh mu?" tanya Hinata dingin dengan nada terakhirnya itu sedikit bergetar. Nada yang ia gunakan sekarang ini sangatlah lebih dingin dari nada yang Sasuke berikan padanya tadi. Wanita ini sangat lucu dan bisa dikatakan munafik karena hati dan ucapannya itu sangatlah berbeda jauh, hatinya berteriak takut sedangkan ucapannya itu sangat lah bisa dikategorikan wanita angkuh yang berbicara sedikit bergetar.

"Angkuh sekalih kau, aku jadi penasaran dengan wajah angkuh mu itu. Jadi cepat buka topeng mu Hyuga."

Hinata malah berbalik badan tanpa membuka topengnya. Kakinya tambah bergetar hebat dan lebih lemas dari sebelumnya ketika Sasuke bilang buka topengnya. Air mata mulai menggenang di matanya kerena ia tambah ketakutan.

Sasuke yang tidak menyadari bahwa wanita di depannya itu bergetar dan hampir menangis hanya tersenyum sedikit dan mulai bangun dari duduknya menghampiri gadis angkuh didepannya ini.

"Keras kepala, kalau begitu biar aku yang akan memaksanya nanti. Ikuti aku," ucap Sasuke dan mulai berjalan melewati Hinata menuju pintu keluar. Hinata yang melihat Sasuke keluar hanya bisa mengikutinya sambil mendorong kopernya dengan pelan dan lemas. Air mata yang tadi menggenang sekarang sudah turun membasahi pipinya dengan bebas. Ia sekarang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dengan kasar ia mengangkat topengnya sedikit dan mengusap air matanya itu. Gaara yang melihat wanita yang dilelang tadi berjalan dibelakang Sasuke sambil mengusap air mata hanya diam sambil tetap memerhatikannya.

Sasuke berhenti didepan Shikamaru Gaara, Hinatapun sama berhenti dibelakang Sasuke.

"Shikamaru, Gaara aku sudah selesai. Pembayarannya sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke. Shikamaru mengangguk menandakan sudah selesai.

"Ini, kau pulang duluan saja. Aku masih ada urusan dan memastikan sesuatu."ucap Shikamaru melemparkan kartu atm Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, Hinata.

_**XXXX**_

Mereka pun sudah sampai diapartemen milik bungsu Uciha ini. Hinata mulai merebahkan dirinya disofa yang terletak dekat dengan ruang tv, sedangkan Sasuke masuk kedalam kamarnya. Hinata mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan tanpa membuka topengnya sedari tadi. Sepertinya ia masih takut untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya kepada bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Hey kau cepat masuk," ucap Sasuke dari depan kamarnya yang sudah tidak memakai topeng lagi dan Hinata hanya diam tidak menuruti perintah dari Sasuke. Ia tidak menuruti Sasuke karena ia sangat ketakutan. Sasuke yang mulai merasa kesal pun langsung menarik Hinata masuk kedalam kamarnya. Tidak lupa iapun mengunci pintu kamarnya. Hinata mulai panik dan tambah ketakutan ketika Sasuke mengunci pintu kamarnya dan membuang kuncinya itu kekasur. Ia sekarang mulai menunduk dan tubuhnya tambah bergetar hebat. Tidak lupa ia mundur agar bisa menjaga jarak dengan Uchiha ini.

"Kau ingat, aku ini yang membeli mu jadi kau harus menuruti mauku."

Sasuke menyeringai ketika wanita Hyuga ini mulai ketakutan. Ia mulai menyukai sifat Hinata yang ketakutan seperti ini, menurutnya sangatlah menarik.

"Kenapa kau mundur? Mana sifat angkuh mu tadi? Apa sekarang kau takut padaku Hyuga?" tanya Sasuke Dingin dan menatap Hinata dengan intes.

Hinata tetap mundur, menunduk dan pada akhirnya ia sudah terhimpit oleh dinding kamar Sasuke. Semakin lama Sasuke semakin dekat dengannya dan pada akhirnya Sasuke tepat dihadapannya.

"Kenapa Hinata? Apa aku membuatmu takut?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Ia sekarang mulai memegang tangan Hinata dengan keras hinggah menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di pergelangan tangannya itu.

Hinata tidak menjawab Sasuke dan malah memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang bisa dibilang benci. Ia mencoba menatap dengan tatapan itu karena memang ia mencoba menahan rasa takutnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau memandang ku seperti itu? Apa salah ku memangnya?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat dagu Hinata frustasi.

"Salah mu itu adalah kenapa kau membeliku. Memangnya kau pikir aku masih gadis tersegel yang dibilang oleh Pein tadi. Dan juga memangnya kau pikir informasi tadi itu benar hah! Kau itu tidak tau apa-apa tentang ku!" ucap Hinata keras dan melepas tangan Sasuke dengan kasar. Amarahnya sekarang sedang meledak-ledak karena pada akhirnya ia bisa mengalahkan rasa takutnya itu.

Sasuke tersenyum sedikit ketika mendengar ucapan itu. Hinata hanya bisa bingung dan takut karena senyumannya itu langsung membuat nyalinya menjadi ciut dalam hitungan detik. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ataupun menatap Sasuke seperti ia menatapnya tadi. Rasa takut yang menghilang tadi mulai datang lagi dan membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat lagi.

"Hyuga Hinata. Gadis berusia 24 tahun, anak pertama dari Hyuga Hiasi. Mempunyai adik bernama Hanabi yang berada di Singapura bersama teman laki-laki mu. Ayah mu sakit kanker darah dan juga sepupu mu masuk penjara 2 tahun yang lalu karna dituduh membunuh rekan kerjanya. Keluarga mu terlilit hutang dan kau yang dijadikan jaminan. Pada akhirnya kau menjadi tahanan Pein. Dan satu lagi konan itu sudah memeriksamu dan ternyata kau masih disegel."

Sasuke tersenyum lagi.

"Jadi apa yang aku tidak tau tentang mu, coba katakan hmm."

Ucapan terakhir Sasuke tadi tepat di telinga Hinata dan sukses membuat Hinata menangis dalam diamnya.

Suasana hening seketika.

Hinata hanya diam tanpa bisa mengucapkan sepatah ataupun 2 patah. Didalam pikirannya kenapa orang ini bisa tau semua masalah dalam kehidupan keluarganya dan kenapa orang ini juga sangat membuatnya takut.

"Uang ku banyak. Jadi untuk mencari informasi sekecil itu sangatlah mudah, sekarang cepat kau mandi. Aku keluar sebentar, jadi kau tunggu disini. Dan juga tandatangani surat perjanjian yang ada di atas kasur."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih tetap diam karna perkataannya barusan.

Hinata perlahan berjalan kearah kasur dan membuka topengnya, mengusap air matanya yang mengalir karena ketakutannya. Ia mulai membaca surat perjanjian yang dikatakan Sasuke.

Surat Perjanjian.

Iapun mulai membaca satu persatu perjanjian yang ada disana.

"Apa-apaan ini, jadi ia membeliku hanya ingin menanam benihya dalam rahimku. Hiks.. Hiks.."

Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Tapi itukan bisa melalui proses penanaman lewat bayi tabung. Jadi tidak terlalu kupikirkan."

Hinata tersenyum ketika penanaman bisa melalui bayi tabung. Perlahan ia mulai membaca kelanjutan dari isi surat tersebut sambil mengusap air matanya.

Penanaman harus melalui hubungan Suami Istri.

"Melalui hubungan Suami Istri?.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

Ia menangis lagi tanpa ditahan ketika membaca perjanjian nomor 5 itu. Perlahan penglihatannya sedikit kabur, lama kelamaan kepalanya sedikit pusing dan pada akhirnya ia pingsan tepat di tepi ranjang milik Sasuke.

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO PUMYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**I KNEW IT [hhibin]**

**Pairing : HINATA.H x SASUKE.U**

**RATE : M**

**NOTE : OCC, TYPO, &amp; AU.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

_**#Awal Perjanjian**_

Ditempat pelelangan tadi semua anggota mafia yang mengadakan pelelangan berkumpul. Mereja berkumpul lagi karena ingin membahas topik pelelangan hari ini yaitu Hyuga Hinata.

"Kenapa jadi kacau begini, ini tidak sesuai rencana kan Kakuzu?" tanya pria berambut perak yang bernama Hidan dengan nada kesal.

"Iya benar apa yang kau katakan," jawab Kakuzu dengan nada yang biasa ia keluarkan.

"Bagaimana ini? Hinata sudah jatuh ketangan orang lain bukan tangan Itachi, jika terjadi sesuatu padanya bagaimana?" sekarang giliran Konan yang bertanya dengan nada yang khawatir.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu pun mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Konan. Pein yang bingung dengan ucapan teman-temannya perlahan mulai berfikir.

"Jika ia melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan Hinata, aku akan mencoba mengambilnya kembali. Apapun caranya!"

Ucapan Pein langsung mendapatkan dukungan dari yang lain, dia adalah ketua yang cepat mengambil keputusan dan keputusannya itu bijak sehingga dapat diterima oleh yang lainnya.

"Jangan melakukan itu," ucap Itachi tiba-tiba. Semua yang ada diruangan ini menatap Itachi dengan tanda tanya besar dipikiran mereka. Apalagi Deidara yang tanda tanyanya paling besar. Kisame yang sudah tau persoalannya itu hanya bisa menatap Itachi dengan tatapan bosan.

"Hu ft~ ini seperti dorama-dorama yang menyedihkan. Kau sebaiknya jangan merelakannya hanya karena dia itu adik kesayangan mu Itachi."

Ucapan Kisame itu sukses membuat Deidara menatapnya dengan bingung dan kesal

"Apa maksud dari perkataan mu Kisame? Adik siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Deidara kesal bercampur bingung. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal dan bingung, karena dari tadi mereka berbicara itu belum ada titik yang jelas untuk menjelaskan masalah ini.

"Uchiha Sasuke lah yang membeli Hinata, kalau sudah berkaitan dengan adiknya ia akan merelakan apapun demi adik kesayangannya itu," ucap Kisame menjelaskan ke semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan ini.

"Dari mana kau tau Kisame?" sekarang malah Tobi yang bertanya.

"Sasori jelaskan dan kau Tobi dengarkan Sasori jika ia sedang menjelaskan. Duduklah dengan manis," perintah Kisame kemudian menarik Tobi agar duduk kembali di sebelahnya. Tobi pun menurut dan mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan para seniornya.

"Pertama kali aku mengenalnya ketika temanku Gaara datang ketempat ini. Ia datang kesini dengan membawa seseorang yang menurutku sangatlah mirip dengan Itachi. Karena penasaran aku pun bertanya padanya, ia menjawab kalau itu Uchiha Sasuke. Aku lebih yakin sekalih ketika Sasuke berkata seperti ini pada kedua temannya 'Itachi sedang dirumah sakit menjaga Tousan ku'. Ia berkata seperti itu, jadi dapat aku simpulkan seperti itulah," ucap Sasori panjang lebar. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk menandakan kalau ia mengerti dengan penjelasan Sasori.

"Wah kau hebat juga Itachi, jika kau Tobi menjadi Itachi apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama?" tanya Deidara heboh setelah mendengar penjelasan Sasori tadi. Yang ditanya pun mulai berfikir dengan gayanya yang lucu seperti anak-anak.

"Mungkin juga seperti Senior Itachi," jawab Tobi semangat. Deidara yang mendengar jawaban dari Tobi hanya menatap Tobi dengan tatapan kagum. Baru kali ini seorang Deidara kagum dengan seseorang. Wahhh Tobi kau hebat karena bisa membuat pria ini kagum padamu.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Hinata, aku minta kau ambil kembali Hinata walaupun Hinata bersama adikmu. Aku tidak mau tau," ucap Konan kesal. Semua yang ada disana setuju dengan ucapan Konan barusan. Siapa juga yang tidak kesal jika rencana mereka itu gagal total dikarenakan adik temannya sendiri.

"Pein," panggil Konan sedikit parau. Pein mengangguk mengerti ketika wanita yang ia cintai hampir menangis.

"Iya, ingat itu Itachi. Kami semua menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Hinata kami," ucap Pein mewakili perasaaan semua anggota. Semua yang ada disana mengangguk setuju dengan yang dikatakan Pein pada Itachi. Terdengar dengan jelas nada serius dari ucapan Pein ini.

Itachi yang sudah mulai tersudutkan hanya bisa berkata_ 'iya'_

_**XXX**_

Pagi yang sedikit mendung mengawali pagi dua manusia yang berbeda gender ini. Si wanita masih saja terlelap dalam mimpinya sedangkan si pria sudah mulai melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa.

"Hinata bangun," ucap Sasuke pelan sambil menaruh air putih di meja samping ranjangnya itu, tapi yang dibangunkan tidak membuka matanya sama sekalih.

"Hinata bangun, ini sudah pagi," ucap Sasuke sekalih lagi dan duduk di samping Hinata. Dengan pelan ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata agar bangun. Merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya, Hinata mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

"Cepat bangun."

Bukannya bangun, Hinata malah tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat senyumannya itu tidak menanggapinya.

"Ohayo~ Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Hinata setengah sadar. Sasuke hanya diam tidak menjawab sapaan Hinata tadi. Hinata yang tau kalo pemuda ini tidak menjawab sapaannya mulai mencubit pipi kiri Sasuke.

Sasuke tetap diam dan datar ketika wanita didepannya ini mencubit pipi kirinya. Hinata yang sudah mulai sadar jika pria ini tidak merasa kesakitan hanya bisa gugup dan takut ketika melihat wajah datar dan dinginnya itu. Nampaknya wanita ini sudah tersadar dari mimpi indahya. Hinata masih tetap mencubit pipi kiri Sasuke, ia sekarang ini bingung sekalih harus bagaimana.

_'A-aku bingung'_ batin Hinata. Dengan cepat ia mulai memutar otak.

Hanya butuh beberapa detik, ia akhirnya menemukan ide. Dengan perasaan yang gugup, takut dan bingung ia malah mengencangkan cubitan pada Sasuke.

"Sakit, cepat lepaskan," ucap Sasuke dingin. Hinata pun menurut dan melepaskannya, sekarang ini ia malah mencubit pipi kanan Sasuke. Ia mulai berfikir jika ia harus mengungkapkan kekesalannya dengan cara seperti ini. Lagipula jika dengan cara begini kan, bungsu Uchiha ini tidak tau perasaan gugup dan takutnya yang setengah mati ia tahan .

"I-ini adalah ungkapan kekesalan ku padamu Uchiha," ucap Hinata keras dan mengencangkan cubitannya. Ia sedikit senang juga karena bisa membalas perbuatan orang didepannya yang membuat dirinya ketakutan setengah mati semalam.

"Lepaskan Hinata."

Hinata langsung menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tidak mau, jika ingin ku lepas cepat ganti kontrak itu," ucap Hinata mengancam Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terseyum dingin ke arahnya. Hinata yang melihat senyum Sasuke langsung ketakutan dan tambah keras mencubit pipi Sasuke tanpa ada rasa kasihan sama sekalih ataupun sadar sama sekalih. Sasuke yang mulai kesal dengan wanita didepannya langsung mencubit balik kedua pipi Hinata lumayan keras.

"Sa-sakit, kenapa kau malah balik mencubit ku?" tanya Hinata kesal dan ketakutan sambil menahan sakit di area pipinya.

"Jika kau lepaskan cubitanmu, aku akan melepaskannya juga," ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresinya yang bisa dibilang sama dengan Ekspresi Hinata yaitu menahan sakit.

Dengan gugup dan takut Hinata melepaskan cubitannya dan Sasuke pun sama.

"Dasar licik," umpat Hinata pelan.

"Apa?"

Hinata langsung menggeleng cepat dan tersenyum kaku.

"Minum ini," ucap Sasuke memberikan segelas air putih pada Hinata. Hinata pun mengambilnya dengan gugup dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Kontrak mana yang minta kau ganti?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Kalau aku bilang, apa kau akan mengantinya?" tanya Hinata dengan nada kesal yang sengaja ia buat agar menutupi rasa gugup dan takutnya

"Tidak juga."

"Dasar menyebalkan," ucap Hinata pelan. Dengan perlahan ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan masuk kekamar mandi. Sasuke pun mengikutinya dari belakang dan berhenti ketika Hinata menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Sebentar lagi Kasaan ku datang, jadi bersiaplah. Handuk mu di atas meja kerjaku," teriak Sasuke dari luar kamar mandi. Hinata mengabaikan perkataan Sasuke karena ia sekarang ini sedang sibuk mengatur irama detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan karena rasa takut dan gugupnya yang berlebihan. Hampir 5 menit, akhirnya irama jantungnya kembali lagi. Setelah berhasil mengatasi irama jantungnya yang tidak karuan, tiba-tiba ia tersenyum aneh.

"Akhirnya aku bisa membalasmu dan menahan rasa gugup dan takutku."

Hinata tersenyum hanya beberapa detik, sekarang ia mengubah mode wajahnya dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Tapi, ia itu Licik, menyebalkan, curang. Ini semua kan menguntungkan untuk dirinya. Sedangkan untuk diriku tidak menguntungkan sama sekalih." Sekarang ia malah menggrutu . Jika begini kan ia terlihat seperti mempunyai kepribadiaan ganda. Dasar Hinata.

Dengan keadaan yang masih menggrutu, ia mulai membuka satu persatu bajunya perlahan dan mulai menyiramkan air ketubuhnya.

"Lihat saja nanti aku akan membalasnya."

Hinata mulai mengambil sabun dan mulai menyabuni seluruh tubuhnya. Sekarang ini ia tidak henti hentinya menggrutu akibat ulah Uchiha bungsu ini. Giliran tidak ada orangnya ia berani, tapi kalau ada orangnya? Mana mungkin ia berani.

Dengan sedikit lumayan kasar, Hinata mulai menggosok-gosokan tubuhnya dengan sabun yang tersedia agar tidak ada kotoran lagi ditubuhnya. Sedang enak-enaknya sabunan, tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikir muram.

"Tapi kapan aku akan membalasnya, oh kami-sama."

Ternyata ia memikirkan itu. Dasar Hinata -.-

Setelah merasa sudah rata tubuhnya dengan busa sabun, ia mulai menyiramkan air lagi hinggah beberapa kali ketubuhnya hingga tidak ada busan sabun yang menempel. Sekarang ia mulai mengambil pasta gigi yang ada dan mengoleskannya ke sikat giginya.

Disaat gosok gigipun ia masih saja menggrutu dan bingung. Sebegitu kesal dan bingungkah ia dengan sikap bungsu Uchiha ini?..

Setelah selesai gosok gigi dan berkumur-kumur, ia mulai mencari handuk disekitarnya.

"Mana handuknya?"

Hinata mulai terus mencari handuk disekitar kamar mandi yang lumayan mewah ini. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi gugup dan ketakutan ketika tidak menemukan handuknya.

_'Tidak ada handuknya, orang itu menaruhnya dimana?'_ tanya Hinata bingung dan ketakutan dalam hati. Ia mulai panik dan ketakutan ketika tidak menemukan handuk sama sekalih. Ia mencoba mengingat-ngingat perkataan Sasuke tadi sebelum ia masuk kamar mandi.

**_"Sebentar lagi Kasaan ku datang, jadi bersiaplah. Handuk mu di atas meja kerjaku,"_**

"A-apa?!"

Ia sedikit tidak percaya dengan ingatannya sendiri. Dengan hati-hati dan sedikit tidak percaya ia mulai membuka pintu kamar mandi memperlihatkan kepalanya di depan pintu. Ia hanya ingin memastikannya saja.

"A-apa?!"

Ternyata benar handuk berwarna biru yang ia cari ada di atas meja kerja Uchiha ini. Ia hampir menangis ketika melihat handuk itu ada didepan matanya, tapi dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya yang menggenang. Ia mulai memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Setelah merasa cukup aman karena tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke ia mulai berlari.

"Kami-sama, aku mohon bantu aku," ucap Hinata pelan. Dengan kecepatan tinggi dan setengah sedih ia berlari ke arah meja kerja Sasuke.

"Aku berhasil."

_Ceklek._

Hinata langsung berlari kekasur dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Kenapa kau masih disana, cepat mandi. Sebentar lagi ia akan datang."

Perlahan Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya.

"A-aku akan mandi, ja-jadi kau keluar lah," ucap Hinata gugup dan ketakutan. Ia semakin mengeratkan selimutnya. Air mata yang tadi sudah hilang, sekarang menggenang lagi.

"Iya aku tau, tapi ponselku tertinggal."

Sasuke mulai mencari ponselya dikasur yang sekarang ini sedang Hinata tiduri.

"Sudah bi-biar aku yang carikan. Jadi pe-pergilah sana," bentak Hinata dengan nada gugup dan ketakutan yang semakin menjadi. Ia dengan sedikit gemetaran mulai menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari kasur. Sasuke masih tidak menyadari wanita didepannya hampir menangis akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"Kau ini kenapa si? Kenapa sekarang kau malah mengusir ku?" tanya Sasuke kesal. Niatnya sekarang kan hanya untuk mencari ponsel, tapi kenapa wanita didepannya itu malah memarahinya tanpa sebab.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, biar aku yang carikan."

"Kau akan carikan kapan aku tanya?"

"Na-nanti, maka dari itu kau cepat keluar," usir Hinata sekalih lagi dengan nada yang masih sama. Sasuke hanya diam di tempat memerhatikannya tanpa ada niatan untuk pergi.

"A-apa yang kau lihat? Ce-cepat sana pergi," usir Hinata lagi.

Sasuke bukannya pergi, ia malah mendekatinya dan duduk disampingnya. Ia mulai membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Hinata.

"Aku membutuhkannya sekarang Hyuga, jadi cepat carikan kalau tidak ingin aku yg mencarinya."

Hinata mengangguk takut dan mulai mencarinya. Air matanya tambah banyak yang menggenang akibat ketakutannya.

"I-Iya, tapi tutup matamu."

"Ya terserah kau saja," ucap Sasuke dan menuruti apa yang dikatakan Hinata yaitu menutup matanya.

Dengan terburu-buru dan gugup ia mulai mencari ponsel milik Sasuke. Ia mulai mengangkat selimutnya dan akhirnya ketemu juga ponsel milik Sasuke. Ia mulai berbaring lagi dan mengusap air matanya yang turun dengan lancarnya. Akhirnya ketemu juga.

"Su-sudah aku temukan ja-jadi ini," ucap Hinata dan memberikannya tanpa mengubah posisinya.

Sasuke pun mengambilnya perlahan dan Srek...

Ia malah menarik tangan Hinata sekaligus juga hinggah posisinya berubah menjadi duduk.

Mereka berdua hanya diam, tidak memberikan ekspresi apapun. Hinata malah hampir tidak mengedipkan mata dan Sasuke malah datar bercampur ekspresi kaget.

1

2

3

"Sudah aku bilang kan kau keluar harusnya dari tadi, dan lihat apa yang terjadi. Da-dasar ca-cabul," ucap Hinata setengah menangis dan memperhatikan tubuhnya. Ia bingung dan sedih ketika tubuhnya terlihat orang yang baru ia temui semalam.

"Harusnya kau bilang jika kau tidak mengenakan baju," ucap Sasuke membela dirinya.

Hinata langsung menatap Sasuke dengan dingin dan benci.

"Dasar kau cabul."

Hinata langsung bangun dari kasur dan berlari sambil membawa handuknya tadi.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tertawa sedikit.

"Menarik."

Sasuke masih memperhatikan Hinata hinggah tubuh bagusnya itu tidak terlihat lagi.

_Drrtt..._

Sasuke langsung melihat isi pesan yang baru masuk. Ternyata orang yang akan datang kerumahnya sudah sampai diparkiran dan memintanya untuk menjemput di parkiran bawah. Ia meminta dijemput karena ia lupa no apartemen anaknya sendiri. Orang tua macam apa ini -.-

"Hinata aku akan pergi, jangan lupa membereskan kamarku," teriak Sasuke keras sebelum keluar kamarnya. Hinata hanya diam tidak menjawab perkataan Sasuke. Ia menjadi bingung dan malu karena tubuhnya terlihat dengan sempurnannya di depan orang yang membelinya. Ia jadi merasa tidak ada bedanya dengan wanita penghibur yang ada di bar-bar.

"Aku jadi merasa malu dan hina dengan diriku sendiri." Hinata berucap pada dirinya sendiri.

_Tes_

Air mata yang kesekian kalinya jatuh lagi dengan mulus dipipinya. Baru ada sehari ia tinggal dengan Uchiha ini, 3x lebih ia mengeluarkan air matanya karena ketakutan, gugup dan sekarang Hina. Dasar Hinata.

Semenjak ia tinggal dengan Sasuke ia jadi lebih sering menangis sendiri.

"Hinata aku akan pergi, jangan lupa membereskan kamarku."

Ia teringat dengan ucapan Sasuke. Dengan kasar Hinata mengusap air matanya dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan handuk tidak seperti tadi yang polos tidak mengenakan apapun. Ia langsung menuju koper birunya, mengambil kaos tidak berlengan berwarna merah dan celana panjang jeans putih. Tidak lupa ia mengambil pakaian dalamnya yang berwarna senanda dengan kaos merahnya itu. Setelah mengambil itu, Hinata langsung masuk lagi kekamar mandi dan memakai bajunya dengan cepat. Setelah selesai berpakaian, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan membersihkan kamar Sasuke dengan cepat dan juga bersih. Lagi pula kamar ini sudah rapi untuk ukuran pria lajang seperti Sasuke jadi Hinata hanya membersihkan sisa-sisa yang lumayan tidak bersih dan berantakan di kamar Sasuke.

_Ceklek..._

Tepat sekalih, ia selesai membersihkan dan merapikan kamar Sasuke baru Kasaan dari Sasuke datang.

"Kaasan kan sudah lama tidak kesini, jadi maklum lah jika lupa kan," ucap Wanita paruh baya yang baru masuk bersama Sasuke.

"Dia sudah datang."

Hinata berjalan keluar kamar Sasuke menuju ruang tamu apartemen Sasuke setelah mendengar suara seorang wanita. Hinata langsung berdiri tepat di depan ibu Sasuke yang baru duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Emmm.. A-aku Hyuga Hi-hinata. Sa-salam kenal."

Hinata langsung memperkenalkan diri pada Ibu Sasuke tanpa meminta ijin dulu pada Sasuke. Ia langsung meruntuki dirinya sendiri karena terlalu bodoh keluar dan memperkenalkan diri. Hinata masih memberikan salam tanpa ada niatan untuk menatap wajah dua orang didepannya karena ia merasa malu dan gugup setengah mati. Ibu Sasuke yang kaget melihat wanita asing dirumah anaknya hanya bisa bingung dengan keadaan didepannya. Tidak lupa juga Ibu Sasuke memperhatikan penampilan Hinata dari atas hinggah bawah dengan intens.

Sasuke yang tau Hinata gugup langsung berjalan karahnya dan merangkul pundak Hinata agar menatap wajah Ibunya dan tidak menunduk terus.

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu Kaasan, lihat dia jadi merasa gugup dan ketakutan. Kaasan tidak lihat keringat di dahinya ini?"ucap Sasuke. Ia mengelap keringat dingin di dahi Hinata. Hinata dengan gugup dan sigap langsung menepis tangan Sasuke agar tidak usah mengusap keringat didahinya dan tidak merangkulnya seperti tadi.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Ibu Sasuke bingung menatap Hinata dan Sasuke dengan bergantian. Dan juga ia bingung kenapa ada wanita diapartemen anaknya. Sudah begitu kenapa wajah wanita didepannya ini tidak asing?

"Dia kekasihku," jawab Sasuke santai dan merangkul Hinata lagi. Hinata dengan cepat melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke dan bergeser sedikit agar menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan'kau jangan bersikap seperti itu'

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk tanpa mau menatap mata Sasuke lagi.

"Kekasihmu? sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan gadis ini? Dan juga sepertinya Kaasan pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini," ucap Ibu Sasuke panjang lebar dan masih terus memerhatikan Hinata dengan intens.

#TBC

Maap yak kalo jelek. Dan juga maap buat bikin judulnya, author ameng ga pandai bikin judul, dan semua sarannya juga makasih yak. Author udah ganti semua. Thanks :D


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO PUMYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**I KNEW IT [hhibin]**

**Pairing : HINATA.H x SASUKE.U**

**RATE : M**

**NOTE : OCC, TYPO, &amp; AU.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

_**#PERJALANAN MENUJU KONTRAK**_

"Mengenalnya?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Iya, tapi dimana ya? Wajahnya dan suaranya pernah ku kenal?" jawab ibu Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang serius. Ia terus mencoba mengingat-ngingat wanita didepannya ini.

_**3 Bulan Sebelumnya**_

_#Seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat seperti orang yang kebingungan. Wanita paruh baya ini berasal dari keluarga yang berada makanya ia kebingungan dan engga untuk bertanya, karna memang ia tidak pernah bertanya pada seseorang dijalan. Biasanya wanita ini selalu menyuruh supir pribadinya yang bertanya pada orang ketika mereka berpergian tapi, sekarang ia tidak mempunyai supir? Jadi wanita ini akan menyuruh siapa untuk bertanya? Ini adalah salah satu kerugian dan kekurangan yang wanita paruh baya punya. Gadis yang ada disampinya tau jika wanita paruh baya ini kebingungan._

_"Konnichiwa, ada yang bisa aku bantu? Sepertinya Obasan sedang kebingungan. Tanya saja padaku," ucap gadis berambut panjang dengan mata pucatnya._

_Wanita paruh baya ini engga untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis didepannya ini yang selalu tersenyum jika berbicara._

_"Sepertinya Obasan jarang bertanya, kalau begitu biar aku yang tanya saja. Obasan memangnya ingin kemana?" tanya gadis ini sekalih lagi dengan senyum yang terus ada diwajahnya. Wanita ini melihat ketulusan dari raut wajah gadis ini pun menjawab dengan ragu dan tanpa menatap gadis ini._

_"Aku ingin ke stasiun bawah tanah."_

_Gadis itu tersenyum ketika orang yang ditanyanya menjawab._

_"Oh begitu, yasudah biar aku antar. Aku tau jika Obasan ini tidak pernah naik angkutan umum makanya tidak tau kan?" bertanya dan berjalan mendahului wanita paruh baya tadi. Yang ditanya hanya bisa mengangguk malu dan tetap mengikutinya._

_"Hehe, sudah lah jangan malu. Obasan berjalan disamping ku saja, sini," ucap gadis ini berhenti sebentar dan menggengam tangan wanita paruh baya tadi._

_"Aku seperti berjalan dengan Kaasanku," ucapnya lagi tersenyum._

_Wanita paruh baya ini hanya tersenyum dengan perilaku gadis ini. Ia senang untuk pertama kalinya ketika bertanya karena ada anak yang seusia anak laki-lakinya yang hampir mirip dengan sifat anak pertamanya yang selalu tersenyum dan lumayan ramah seperti gadis yang menggenggam tangannya._

_**###**_

"Oh aku ingat. Gadis yang mengantarku ke stasiun bawah tanah. Kau masih ingat?" tanya ibu Sasuke heboh. Ia bahkan langsung menarik tangan Hinata agar duduk disampingnya. Hinata yang kaget langsung menurut dan duduk disamping ibu Sasuke. Dengan perasaan yang bingung, Hinata tetap mengingat-ngingat ucapan ibu Sasuke padanya.

"Oh, aku ingat. Obasan kau rupanya, bagaimana kabar Obasan?" tanya balik Hinata dengan nada yang lebih heboh dari ibu Sasuke. Ia sampai-sampai lupa jika ada Sasuke yang memperhatikannya dan juga ketakutan sekaligus kegugupannya tadi hilang begitu saja ketika berbicara dengan ibu Sasuke. Hinata cenderung lebih gampang akrab jika berbicara dengan wanita dibandingkan dengan pria. Yah.. contohnya seperti Sasuke, ia susah untuk akrab ataupun leluasa berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Ah.. tentu saja baaik, jangan memanggil ku Obasan panggil aku Kaasan, kau kan kekasih anak ku. Bagaimana kabarmu juga?" tanya balik Ibu Sasuke. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menandakan keadaanya baik sama seperti ibu Sasuke

"Aku kira apa, ternyata hanya obrolan BIASA", ucap Sasuke dalam hati sambil tetap memperhatikan Ibunya dan Hinata mengobrol sangat heboh, tanpa sadar ia masih berdiri dihadapan dua wanita ini. Tidak lupa sesekalih ada canda dan tawa diantara Hinata dan Ibunya. Lagipula kalau dilihat-lihat juga Hinata dan ibunya cocok sekalih sebagai ibu dan anak. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum.

Hinata dan ibu Sasuke yang tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke tersenyum hanya bisa bingung melihatnya, pasalnya ibunya sendiri juga jarang melihat Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu, apalagi Hinata yang baru pertama kali melihat senyum Sasuke seperti itu?..

Kira-kira hampir 3 tahun ibu Sasuke tidak melihat anak bungsunya tersenyum dan sekarang pada akhirnya ia melihat senyuman itu lagi. Sedangkan Hinata tau jika kepribadian Sasuke itu bisa hangat sehangat senyumnya itu.

"Kaasan senang jika kau tersenyum lagi Sasuke," ucap ibu Sasuke menatap anak bungsunya dengan hangat.

Setelah Ibunya berbicara begitu, Sasuke langsung mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar kembali.

"Memangnya ia tidak pernah tersenyum Kaasan?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Ia rupanya mulai tertarik dengan sifat Sasuke. Ibu Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan yang menyatakan perkataan Hinata memang lah benar.

"Oh seperti itu, Kaasan sudah sarapan?"tanya Hinata lembut, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Karena menurutnya jika terlalu ikut campur urusan pribadi itu tidak baik.

"Belum, kalian berdua sudah sarapan?"

"Belum"jawab Sasuke Hinata berbarengan.

"Cocok sekalih ya, kalian berdua pasangan yang sangat Kaasan sukai. Kaasan tidak menyangka juga kau bisa melupakan gadis itu Sasuke, pasti ini semua karena Hinata-chan kan? Hinata-chan kau hebat."

Ibu Sasuke tersenyum kemudian memeluk Hinata. Hinata yang dipeluk hanya bisa membalasnya dan tersenyum kaku, lagi pula sekarang ia juga sedikit bingung dengan perkataan ibu Sasuke, perempuan itu? Siapa sebenarnya perempuan itu? Itu adalah pertanyaan yang membuat Hinata lumayan tambah bingung. Ia jadi tambah penasaran dengan kehidupan Sasuke, orang dingin dan sedikit menakutkan di hadapannya sekarang.

"Sekarang kita buat sarapan bersama, kau mau ikut?" tanya Ibu Sasuke tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat Hinata sedikit kaget.

"Tidak usah kaget seperti itu."

"Hehe."

Hinata langsung tersenyum setuju dengan Ibu Sasuke.

"Bagus lah, ayo Hinata. Aku senang seperti punya anak perempuan yang bisa memasak masakan yang sama dengan ku. Kau jauh lebih baik dibandingkan perempuan itu," ucap Ibu Sasuke dan berjalan kearah dapur meninggalkan Hinata dan Sasuke. Hinata dengan gerakan cepat langsung mengikutinya dari belakang, ia berjalan cepat agar menjauh dari Sasuke karena ia sedikit canggung. Lagipula ia juga masih saja memikirkan orang yang dimaksud ibunya Sasuke. Sebenarnya siapa orang itu? Mantan pacarnya kah?

"Kaasan aku ingin bertanya?"tanya Hinata ketika sudah sampai didapur dan memastikan disekelilingnya apakah ada Sasuke atau tidak.

"Apa?" tanya balik ibu Sasuke sambil tetap mencari bahan masakan yang ia butuhkan didalam kulkas.

"Emm, Kaasan selalu menyebut perempuan itu. Sebenarnya perempuan itu siapa? Aku penasaran se-sekalih."

Nada terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Hinata terdengar ragu dan gugup. Ia ragu karena ia takut jika Sasuke mendengar pertanyaan yang menyangkut kehidupan pribadi masing masing. Lagi pula dikontrak ia dan Sasuke ada atau tidak peraturan yang tidak memperbolehkan ikut campur urusan masing-masing?

Lalu kenapa ia malah bertanya soal urusan masing-masing yang belum jelas ada atau tidak dikontraknya? Hinata langsung mencubit dirinya sendiri agar sadar dari perkataan lancangnya itu.

"Eh aku tidak jadi penasaran Kaasan," ucap Hinata cepat dan memperlihatkan cengiran gugupnya sebelum ibu Sasuke menjawab dan sebelum Sasuke datang. Ia jadi takut jika hal itu ada dalam Kontraknya, bisa-bisa Uchiha itu mengamuk dengannya dan meminta uang pelanggaran kontrak padanya. Jika Sasuke meminta kan, Hinata posisinya sama sekalih tidak mempunyai uang sebanyak itu.

"Kenapa? Kau memang harus tau Hinata. Perempuan itu adalah mantan kekasih Sasuke, ia berpacaran dengan Sasuke selama hampir 3 tahun. Terus 2 tahun yang lalu ia putus dengan Sasuke, Kaasan juga tidak tau apa penyebabnya. Tapi setelah putus dengan wanita itu ia tidak tersenyum dan juga menjadi lebih pendiam. Ia juga tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita lain, Sasuke! Persediaan bahan makanannya habis, bagaimana Kaasan ingin memasak," teriak ibu Sasuke dari dapur. Hinata hanya memerhatikan ibu Sasuke yang berteriak sambil tetap memikirkan wanita yang dimaksud itu. Kenapa ia jadi penasaran sekalih?...

"Wanita itu hebat sekalih," gumam Hinata pelan.

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa membeli stok persediaan," ucap Sasuke yang sudah ada didapur.

"Bagaimana kau ini, yasudah biar Kaasan dan Hinata yang membelinya. Hinata mau ikut berbelanja dengan Kaasan?" ajak Ibu Sasuke.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan langsung menggengam tangan Ibu Sasuke lagi.

"Ayo Kaasan," ucap Hinata cepat. Ia langsung melewati Sasuke yang diam ditempat memerhatikan mereka.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana...kalau kita pesan makanan saja kaasan, aku sudah lapar." Sasuke mencegah dua perempuan ini agar tidak keluar dengan berdiri tepat didepan mereka.

Dengan cepat Ibu Sasuke langsung mencubit lengan Sasuke sedangkan Hinata hanya diam memerhatikan Sasuke. Ia masih memikirkan wajah mantan Sasuke, seperti apa rupanya? Cantik? sexy? atau bagaimana?

"Tidak baik makan-makanan siap saji terus, sudah tunggu Kaasan dan Hinata. Jangan sampai memesannya, jika memesan awas saja. Kaasan tidak akan segan-segan memenggal kepalamu," ucap Ibu Sasuke tegas kemudian berjalan melewati Sasuke. Hinata yang tadinya serius berfikir jadi terkekeh mendengar ucapan ibu Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk malas dan menatap Hinata dingin.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sasuke kesal. Hinata hanya menggeleng.

"Dengarkan perkataannya Uchiha-sama," ejek Hinata. Ia tanpa sadar menepuk kedua pipi Sasuke dan pergi mengikuti Ibu Sasuke. Sasuke juga tanpa sadar malah mengikuti dua wanita didepannya. Merasa ada yang mengikuti, Hinata dan ibu Sasuke berhenti. Mereka langsung berbalik badan menatap Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?".

"Kau ingin ikut?" tanya Ibu Sasuke ragu. Baru kali ini ia melihat anaknya mengikuti dirinya ketika ia pergi berbelanja. Dengan cepat Sasuke menggeleng.

"Terus kenapa mengikuti kami?"

Sekarang giliran Hinata yang bertanya.

"Aku ingin membeli majalah dan koran pagi,"jawab Sasuke gugup. Ia jadi meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Kedua perempuan ini hanya diam sambil tetap memerhatikan Sasuke, mereka sedikit bingung dan tidak percaya.

"Kau sakit?"ucap Hinata memegang kening Sasuke dan menyamakannya dengan suhu keningnya. Sasuke menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Tidak sakit dia Kaasan. Koran dan majalah kan sudah ada di meja depan, kau aneh sekalih."

Mendengar ucapan Hinata, ibu Sasuke langsung senyum menggoda ke arah Sasuke.

"Bilang saja kau ingin ikut kan?"

"Tidak."

"Oh, Kaasan tau. Pria kalau bilang tidak berarti iya, sudah lah Kaasan tau jika kau tidak ingin berpisah dengan Hinata. Benar kan?"goda ibu Sasuke.

"Tidak, sudah cepat katanya ingin berbelanja. Aku sudah lapar Kaasan," usir Sasuke salah tingkah.

"Kau bilang tidak tandanya iya, Hinata ingat sifat Sasuke mu ini."

"Ya Kaasan, ayo kita pergi," ucap Hinata menarik dua Uchiha ini. Tanpa sadar lagi Sasuke tersenyum terus ketika Hinata menariknya. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya tersenyum terus ketika melihat Hinata menariknya? Hinata saja tidak tersenyum ketika menariknya?

Mereka bertiga pun langsung berjalan beriringan keparkiran.

"Naik mobil Kaasan saja, mobilku hanya cukup untuk 2 orang," ucap Sasuke sambil memerhatikan mobil merah metalik milik ibunya.

"Ah, kau itu punya mobil bukan hanya satu saja. Bilang saja kau tidak membawa kunci, makanya jangan terlalu terburu-buru takut ditinggal oleh Hinata. Tenang saja ia tidak akan pergi jauh."

Ibu Sasuke menggodanya lagi dengan senang. Akhirnya ia bisa menggoda anaknya lagi.

"Kaasan jangan mengodanya terus, kasihan," ucap Hinata membela Sasuke dan seperti biasa menepuk kedua pipi Sasuke agar terkesan lebih romantis. Pada akhirnya, Hinata sudah tidak gugup ataupun takut ketika bersama dengan Sasuke hampir beberapa jam.

"Kalian berdua itu sama," ucap Sasuke kesal dan langsung mengambil kunci mobil Ibunya dengan cepat. Setelah mendapat kunci, ia membuka mobilnya dan duduk dikursi kemudi, sedangkan Hinata dan Ibunya duduk di belakang.

"Kalian duduk disana?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya setelah melihat pergerakan dua orang wanita dari kaca spion mobilnya.

"Iya," ucap mereka berbarengan. Dengan watadosnya mereka memakai sabuk pengaman dan tersenyum memandang Sasuke lewat kaca spion.

"Harusnya salah satu dari kalian duduk didepan, jika seperti ini aku seperti supir yang siap mengantar kalian semua."

Ucapannya kali ini sukses membuat ibunya mengerti dengan perasaanya ketika marah.

"Hinata kau didepan saja, biar Kaasan yang duduk dibelakang. Nada bicaranya sudah berubah, jadi cepatlah," bisik ibu Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Ia cepat-cepat melepaskan sabuknya dan langsung keluar untuk pindah kebangku depan.

Setelah pindah baru Sasuke menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi menuju supermarket yang terdekat.

Didalam perjalanan menuju Supermarker tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekalih, Ibu Sasuke pun diam tidak mengeluarkan suara sama seperti Hinata, tapi kedua orang ini mempunyai pemikiran tentang Sasuke yang sama makanya mereka juga sama-sama menatap Sasuke lewat kaca spion.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Kaasan, Hinata kau juga."

Setelah Sasuke bicara begitu, dua wanita ini tidak gentar dengan nada bicara ataupun tatapan Sasuke, buktinya mereka masih tetap menatap Sasuke. Sasuke yang tau hanya diam tidak banyak bicara lagi.

Setelah 15 menit didalam susana yang tidak enak, mereka akhirnya sampai disupermarket.

"Kaasan jangan terlalu lama memilihnya ya," ucap Hinata lembut ketika sudah berada didalam supermarket. Sasuke yang melihat percakapan mereka berdua hanya diam tidak ikut campur sama sekalih.

"Iya, Sasuke jangan diam seperti itu. Tidak enak dilihat orang, cepat bawa troli itu," perinta Ibu Sasuke tegas. Sasuke hanya menurut mengambil troli dan mendorongnya.

Hampir 23 menit mereka memilih bahan yang mereka butuhkan, akhirnya terkumpul dan tinggal membayar kekasir.

"Hinata," teriak pria dari belakang mereka. Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Hinata pun menengok. Senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat orang yang memanggilnya, tanpa ragu ia berlari menuju seseorang yang memanggilnya dan meninggalkan dua Uchiha ini diantrian kasir. Hinata langsung memeluk pria berambut merah, pirang dan orang yang bertopeng dengan bergantian tanpa perduli Sasuke dan Ibunya.

"Aku rindu kalian,"ucap Hinata dipelukan Sasori. Sasori pun membalas pelukan Hinata dengan lembut.

"Kami juga sama, bagaimana kabar Hime kami ini?" tanya Deidara dan mengelus rambut Hinata pelan.

"Tidak baik sepertinnya, wah Tobi-nii aku paling merindukanmu,"ucap Hinata memeluk Tobi lagi.

"Benarkah? aku juga sama Hinata. Ayo kita pergi ketaman Hiburan, Hinata-chan kan suka kesana. Kali ini biar Tobi yang bayar, kan biasanya Hinata- chan yang membayar," ucap Tobi dengan nada layaknya anak-anak yang mengajak ibunya agar pergi.

"Wah hebat, baru sehari saja Tobi-nii sudah mempunyai uang banyak. Tapi nanti saja kapan- kapan aku akan pergi denganmu ya Tobi-nii?"

Tobi mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Hinata.

"Oh iya kabar yang lainnya bagaimana?"tanya Hinata pada Sasori lagi.

"Tidak terlalu baik juga sepertimu, apalagi dia. Dia lebih sering tidur dikamarmu," jawab Sasori serius. Ia serius memperhatikan dua orang Uchiha dikasir, orang itu juga ternyata memerhatikan mereka.

"Oh seperti itu, aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya. Besok boleh aku kesana?" tanya Hinata lagi. Tobi pun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Itu lah adik dan orang tua Itachi," bisik Deidara pada Sasori.

"Iya, bertingkahlah seolah kita tidak mengetahui nama mereka dan tidak mengenal mereka. Bilang juga pada Tobi."

"Baik."

Deidara langsung membisikan masalah tadi dengan Tobi. Tobipun mengacungkan jempolnya bertanda ia mengerti dengan ucapan Deidara.

"Ekhem..."

Sasuke berdehem dibelakang mereka setelah selesai membayar di kasir tadi. Hinata baru sadar kalau ia melupakan Sasuke dan Ibunya.

"Aku lupa."

Hinata langsung berlari kearah Sasuke dan mulai menarik tangan Sasuke dan Ibunya.

"Kenalkan ini Sasuke dan ini Kaasan Sasuke."

Hinata memperkenalkannya pada Deidara, Tobi Sasori. Ibu Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan syok, ia syok karena Hinata tidak mengungkapkan status lengkapnya. Kenapa?

"Akushina Sasori."

"Deidara."

"Aku Tobi," ucap mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing. Ibu Sasuke pun menatap nya dengan dingin.

"Uchiha Mikoto, Kaasan dari KE-KA-SIH Hinata."

Ibu Sasuke menekankan kata-kata kekasih pada mereka bertiga agar orang-orang itu tau jika Hinata adalah kekasih dari anak bungsunya itu. Sasuke hanya bisa menahan tawa mendengar ucapan kekanak-kanakan ibunya itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kekasih Hinata."

Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang memperkenalkan statusnya. Mereka bertiga langsung menatap Sasuke, Hinata, secara bergantian. Padahal baru sehari mereka bertemu? kenapa sekarang malah sudah menjadi Kekasih. Apa maksud dibalik kata-katanya?

"Hinata kau jelaskan pada kami nanti yasudah kami pergi dulu. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian," ucap Sasori sopan mewakili Deidara, Tobi kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan keluarga Uchiha itu. Sebelum benar-benar pergi Tobi memeluk Hinata sebentar, Ibu Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan itupun langsung berusaha melepaskan pelukan Tobi itu. Setelah mereka semua benar-benar pergi, ibu Sasuke menatap malas Hinata, ia berjalan duluan tanpa berbicara ataupun menggenggam tangan Hinata seperti sebelumnya.

"Kaasan," panggil Hinata pelan. Ibu Sasuke hanya diam tidak menanggapinya, ia malah terus berjalan duluan tanpa menunggu Hinata. Hinata yang melihat perubahan sikap ibu Sasuke hanya bisa memandangnya tanpa bisa memanggilnya lagi seperti tadi.

"Kita harus bicara nanti, setelah Kaasan sudah pulang," ucap Sasuka pelan dan pergi menyusul Ibunya yang sudah hampir sampai luar pintu Supermarket ini. Sebenarnya ini ada apa? kenapa jadi suasananya tidak enak seperti ini?

Hinata berjalan dibelakang Sasuke tanpa bisa berbicara apapun, ia menjadi tambah bingung dengan suasana yang ia sedang hadapi sekarang ini. Tanpa Hinata sadari, ternyata mereka sudah sampai diparkiran mobil. Diparkiran, ibu Sasuke tetap diam tidak menatap Hinata dan malah masuk kedalam mobil tanpa menyuruh Hinata untuk masuk juga.

"Cepat masuk."

Hinata langsung menuruti perintah Sasuke barusan. Di perjalanan pulang tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekalih, yang terdengar hanyalah suara deru mesin mobil milik Sasuke.

"Sasuke antarkan Kaasan ke rumah sakit dan juga sore nanti datanglah kerumah sakit. Hinata kau bisa memasak sendiri kan?" tanya Ibu Sasuke dingin. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Itu adalah ucapan pertama yang di ucapkan ibu Sasuke padanya. Hinata sempat berfikir, ketika seperti ini Sasuke dan Ibunya mirip sekalih gaya berbicaranya. Apakah seluruh keluarga Uchiha seperti ini gaya bicaranya?

Hampir 10 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah sakit. Ibu Sasuke langsung keluar tanpa berkata apa-apa pada Hinata.

"Kita makan diluar saja," ucap Sasuke melajukan mobilnya lagi ke restoran biasa ia makan setelah Ibunya masuk kerumah sakit.

Didalam mobil mereka berdua hanya diam, tidak ada yg membuka pembicaraan sama sekalih. Hinata biasanya membuka pembicaraan malah sekarang ia ikut-ikutan diam seperti Sasuke.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di sebuah restoran sederhana yang menyediakan berbagai macam menu paket sarapan, tanpa banyak tanya Hinata langsung turun mengikuti Sasuke.

"Ohayo, seperti biasa?" tanya pelayan yang memang sudah tau apa yang dipesan Sasuke.

"Iya aku pesan dua."

"Baik, 10 menit lagi makanan kalian akan datang," ucap pelayan itu tersenyum dan kemudian pergi.

Hinata masih saja diam tidak berbicara apapun sedangkan Sasuke hanya memperhatikan sikapnya yang berubah drastis.

"Sasuke, apa semua keluarga Uchiha berbicara dingin seperti Kaasan dan juga kau?" tanya Hinata tanpa memandang Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Oh begitu ya, aku kira semuanya seperti itu. Aku ingin bertanya soal kontrak mu itu."

"Apa yang ingin kau tanya?"

"Kontrak itu selesai setelah aku melahirkan anakmu itu kan?" tanya Hinata pelan. Sasuke menjawabnya hanya dengan satu anggukan.

"Jadi sebenarnya rencana mu itu apa?"

"Rencanaku, hanya ingin menggagalkan perjodohan ku dengan seseorang. Tapi tenang saja aku pria yang bertanggung jawab," jawab Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bangun dari tempat duduknya menuju meja kasir dan beberapa menit kemudian ia duduk kembali. Lagi pula ada tujuan lain juga selain tujuan yang ia bilang pada Hinata.

"Sepertinya kau sering kesini ya?" tanya Hinata parau. Sepertinya ia masih memikirkan sikap ibu Sasuke yang tiba-tiba dingin padanya tadi.

"Hn."

"Jangan terlalu sering makan-makanan seperti ini. Tidak baik."

Nada bicara Hinata menjadi lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Sasuke tau jika wanita didepannya hampir menangis.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah ketika ditanya Sasuke.

"Kaasan marah karena kau tidak memperkenalkan ku tadi sebagai kekasihmu. Itu penyebab ia marah dengan mu dan jangan menangis."

Hinata langsung menatap Sasuke kaget sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

Hinata tersenyum senang mendengar penjelasan Sasuke barusan. Setelah 10 menit akhirnya pesanan mereka datang. Sasuke langsung memakannya sedangkan Hinata hanya memperhatikannya tidak berniat menyentuhnya.

Sepertinya diantara anggota Akatsuki ada yang suka makanan ini, tapi siapa orangnya? ia lupa siapa orangnya

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Pertanyaannya itu sukes membuyarkan pikiran Hinata.

"Tidak apa," jawab Hinata dan mulai memakannya perlahan. Acara sarapan pagi mereka pada akhirnya makan diluar juga.

_**XXX**_

"Kami bertemu Hinata tadi,"ucap Sasori pada Itachi.

"Dimana?"

"Disupermarket, dia bersama adik dan Ibumu. Ada sesuatu hal yang membuat kami semua bingung."

"Apa?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Hinata dan Sasuke berpacaran dan Ibumu sudah tau. Apa benar adikmu itu kekasih Hinata? Ini tidak masuk akal," ucap Sasori lalu beranjak pergi dari kamar Itachi menuju ruang tengah.

Itachi masih diam ketika Sasori mengatakan soal Hinata dan adiknya, dia masih mencerna perkataan Sasori barusan.

"Berpacaran? Seingat ku Sasuke tidak bisa melupakan perempuan itu? Apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang?" gumam Itachi. Dengan cepat ia mengambil kunci mobilnya, kemudian pergi.

"Itachi ingin kemana?" tanya Konan pada Sasori ketika melihat Itachi terburu-buru keluar.

"Entah, Konan kau ingin memasak?" tanya Sasori ragu.

"Iya."

"Menurutku kau jangan memasak, kau ingat semalam?" tanya Sasori. Konan mengangguk.

"Bisa-bisa bukan hanya kompor yang terbakar, pasti rumah ini juga akan terbakar."

Sasori mulai membayangkan kejadian saat Konan memasak.

"Hehe, jawab pertanyaan ku!" ucap Konan mengubah mode nada bicaranya.

"Aku tidak tau, kami bertemu Hinata tadi."

"Dimana? bersama Siapa?"

"Supermarket, bersama Sasuke dan ibunya. Mereka sekarang berpacaran," jawab Sasori. Konan masih diam tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun.

Berpacaran?

Setelah berfikir beberapa saat ia teringat Pein.

"Beritahu Pein, dan selidiki apa yang direncanakan Sasuke itu. Aku takut jika Hinata melakukan perjanjian dengan Sasuke, apa Hanabi sudah menghubungimu?"

"Belum, tapi aku sudah mengirimkan email semalam."

"Kita semua menganggapnya sebagai adik kita sendiri, maka dari itu kita harus memberikan yang terbaik untuknya," ucap Konan tegas dan pergi kedapur.

"Aku tau, besok Hinata akan kesini."

Baru 3 detik Sasori bilang Hinata akan kesini, Konan langsung kembali lagi keruang tengah tempat Sasori.

"Benarkah? jam berapa?" Konan langsung bertanya dengan antusias.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi yang pasti Hinata akan datang," ucap Sasori dan mulai menyalakan Tv.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? memasak untuk Hinata? Atau apa? Aku bingung Sasori!"

Konan mulai bertingkah seperti orang yang kebingungan.

"Yang pasti jangan memasak untuknya, dan omong-omong kau sekarang jadi lebih banyak bicara semenjak 2 tahun lalu setelah Hinata datang kesini. Apa yang membuatmu jadi lebih cerewet?" goda Sasori. Konan hanya tersenyum ketika ditanya soal itu.

"Dia itu wanita yang paling penurut selama kita menjadi seorang mafia yang hampir setiap satu bulan sekalih melelang wanita dan barang antik. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh seperti yang lainnya, ditambah lagi dia sendiri yang datang ketempat kita tanpa ada paksaan. Aku berubah karena dialah, dia wanita yang kuat dan cantik. Aku menjadi cerewet karena aku sering memarahinya, tapi dia ketika dimarahi hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang ia keluarkan tanpa dibuat-buat dan terkesan tulus. Kau merasakannya juga kan?"

"Iya aku merasakannya."

Sasori mulai membayangkan senyum Hinata.

"Dan juga hubungan kita satu sama lain menjadi lebih dekat, aku menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangi diriku sendiri."

Konan pun membayangkan wajah Hinata yang tersenyum ketika dimarahi sama seperti bayangan Sasori tentang Hinata.

"Iya, karna itu juga kita semua menjadi tidak tega untuk melelangnya. Dan kita bahkan menganggap hutangnya juga lunas tanpa sepengetahuannya. Kenapa kita jadi membicarakannya Konan?"

Sasori langsung tersadar dari nostalgianya.

"Ini semua karna kau yang memancingku dan juga kenapa rencana kita menjadi gagal. Kita kan niatnya agar Itachi yang membelinya, tapi kenapa sekarang malah adiknya. Huh, aku kesal," ucap Konan kesal.

"Iya aku juga sama, kita ini tujuannya hanyalah membuat Itachi memiliki Hinata karna memang dia menyukainya. Lagi pula jika Hinata mau dengan Itachi tanpa memikirkan hutangnya pada kita, kita dengan senang hati melepaskannya dan tidak meminta uang speser pun. Aku rasa Hinata adalah gadis yang tidak ingin memiliki hutang budi pada siapapun."

"Iya benar Sasori."

Konan memejamkan matanya sebentar dan kemudian ia pergi ke arah dapur.

"Kau jangan menangis di dapur ya Konan," teriak Sasori dari ruang tv sambil tertawa.

_Prang._

Konan melemparkan panci kearah Sasori, Sasori yang sudah tau dengan kebiasaan Konan hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

**XXX**

Suasana sore hari apartemen bungsu Uchiha ini terlihat sepi. Tidak ada yang melakukan aktivitas. Yang terlihat hanyalah Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya memainkan handycamnya sendiri. Sesekalih ia merekam dirinya sendiri, Hinata merasa ini adalah kegiatan satu-satunya yang tidak merepotkan orang. Dan ini rekaman kedua yang direkam Hinata.

"Aku bosan disini, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Hinata sambil tetap merekam dirinya sendiri.

"Memasak, mencuci, atau beres-beres rumah? Aku rasa lebih baik kita tidak melakukan apa-apa karena semuanya sudah selesai," ucap Hinata pada dirinya lagi. Sesekalih ia memperlihatkan ekspresi bosannya yang terkesan lucu itu.

"Yasudah, kita berjalan-jalan sore saja. Aku tutup ya, Sayonara. Chup."

Itu adalah rekaman Hinata hari ini yang diakhiri dengan ciuman terakhirnya sebelum menutup rekamannya.

"Kau boleh pergi kemana-mana yang kau suka, aku harus kerumah sakit," ucap Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan masuk kekamar yang tadi Sasuke keluar. Mengingat hanya ada satu kamar diapartemen Sasuke, mau tidak mau ia bergantian. Hinata menaruh kameranya dimeja samping ranjang dan kemudian langsung menuju kamar mandi, berendam air hangat. Ia rasanya bosan dan lelah sekaligus. Ditambah lagi ia belum mengirimkan uangbbulanan untuk adiknya yang ada di Singapura, ia belum membayar tagihan rumah sakit.

"Kenapa hidupku jadi lebih banyak masalah?.Tabungan ku juga sudah menipis? Gajiku sebagai pelayan kafe milik Pein-nii juga tidak seberapa," ucap Hinata dan merelekskan dirinya.

Beberapa menit Hinata langsung menyelesaikan acara mandinya ketika ia teringat Konan. Ia harus segera bertemu dengan Konan, karna hanya dia lah yang mempunyai pekerjaan dengan gaji yang tinggi. Setelah semuanya selesai, ia langsung memakai sepatu ketsnya dan keluar dari apartemen Sasuke.

Diperjalanan menuju halte bus Hinata terus mencoba menghubungi Konan, dan alhasil tidak mendapat jawab sama sekalih.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?"

Hinata terus mencoba menghubungi Konan ketika menunggu bus.

"Hinata!" teriak seseorang dari belakang yang membuatnya kaget. Hampir saja handphone jadulnya jatuh. Kalau jatuh dan kemudian rusak ia tidak mempunyai alat komunikasi lagi kan.

"Oh Itachi-nii, kau membuat ku kaget saja." Hinata mengelus dadanya pelan, Itachi hanya tertawa.

"Gomen, ingin kemana?"

"Kerumah kalian, Konan-neesan ada tidak?"

"Ada, kebetulan aku juga ingin kesana. Ayo ikut dengan ku," jawab Itachi menarik Hinata dan tersenyum. Hinata hanya menurut ketika ditarik Itachi.

"Kau memarkirkan mobilmu dimana?" tanya Hinata bingung karena sedari tadi tidak terlihat mobil Itachi sama sekalih.

"Disana," jawab Itachi menunjuk mobil sport hitamnya. Hinata hanya ber-oh ria saja ketika Itachi menunjuk mobilnya.

Itachipun membukakan pintu mobilnya, Hinata tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih atas perlakuan Itachi tadi. Mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam mobil. Didalam mobil Itachi terus tersenyum menatap Hinata.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata ketika melihat Itachi hanya tersenyum kearahnya dan tidak menyalakan mobilnya.

Itachi malah menghadap kearahnya ketika ditanya, Hinata mulai gugup ketika jarak mereka sedekat ini.

"Kau harus memperhatikannya," ucap Itachi mengelus rambut Hinata dan baru menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Ternyata Itachi hanya membenarkan sabuk yang digunakannya. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum malu atas perlakuan Itachi dan pikirannya itu.

"Arigato."

Itachi tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Hinata barusan. Diperjalanan menuju rumah Akatsuki Itachi banyak menanyakan hal pada Hinata, berbagai macam hal pun ditanyakan. Dari sikap orang yang membelinya, keadaan rumahnya, makanan apa yang diberikan orang itu sampai dia tidur dimana dan dengan siapa. Kalau seperti ini hubungan mereka berdua lebih pantas dibilang kekasih daripada adik dan kakak.

"Aku dengar dari Sasori kau berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Apa itu benar?" tanya Itachi ketika mereka sudah berada di halaman parkiran rumah Akatsuki.

Hinata hanya diam engga untuk menjawab pertanyaan Itachi tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Ia bingung menjelaskannya, jika Sasuke bilang ia boleh memberitahu orang terdekatnya, sudah pasti orang pertama yang ia beritahu adalah adiknya sendiri dan Itachi.

"Aku belum bisa menjelaskannya sekarang."

Hanya jawaban itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Hinata. Itachi tersenyum menanggapi jawaban Hinata.

"Tidak apa, aku tidak memintamu menjelaskannya sekarang, tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau ingat Hinata," ucap Itachi serius. Hinata hanya menatapnya sambil menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulut Itachi.

"Kau pernah bilang padaku, jika hutang mu dan masalah keluargamu sudah selesai kau akan membalas perasaanku. Dan sekarang salah satu masalahmu selesai, apa kau akan tetap membalas perasaanku Hime? Aku butuh jawabanmu."

Perkataan Itachi sekarang ini, sukses membuat Hinata diam tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Ia jadi merasa bersalah pada Itachi, pasalnya Itachi sudah menunggunya kurang lebih satu tahun setengah dan apa? malah sekarang ia berpacaran dengan Sasuke? Jadi apa maksudnya selama ini. Apa ia hanya mempermainkannya?

Hinata hanya mampu diam ketika Itachi mengulangi kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Sebegitu berpengaruhkah perkataan Hinata pada Itachi?

"Gomenasai, aku sudah mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuatmu selalu menungguku. Aku,,, aku sekarang mempunyai masalah baru dalam hidupku. Aku rasa aku tidak akan membalas perasaanmu dan juga tidak akan bisa bersamamu dalam waktu yang dekat ini. A-aku..sebenarnya ingin kau mengetahui apa yang ku rasakan sekarang. A-aku,,," ucapan Hinata terhenti karena Itachi sekarang ini sudah memeluknya. Tanpa sadar ia menangis ketika Itachinmemeluknya.

"Gomenasai Itachi-kun," ucapan Hinata disela-sela tangisannya.

Itachi memeluknya dengan erat dan tanpa sadar ia juga menangis. Ia hanya mampu menjadi tumpuan Hinata ketika ia sedang mempunyai masalah tanpa tau masalah apa yang sedang dihadapi Hinata.

"Sudah lah, jangan menangis," ucap Itachi mengelus rambut Hinata. Ia pun mengangkat dagu Hinata agar menatapnya. Tidak lupa ia menghapus air mata Hinata dengan lembut dan menyelipkan rambut Hinata dibelakang telinga agar Itachi bisa dengan leluasanya melihat wajah Hinata.

"Jika kau sudah memutuskannya, hubungi aku. Dan aku akan terus menunggumu."

Itachi mengecup kening Hinata singkat dan tersenyum lembut. Hinata pun tersenyum manis setelah mendengar perkataan Itachi.

"Ayo kita kedalam," ucap Itachi dan keluar dari dalam mobilnya sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata sesekali ia mencium tangan Hinata yang sedang ia genggam sekarang ini.

Tanpa mereka tau, dua orang pria memerhatikan mereka.

"Jadi benar jika Itachi ikut dalam organisasi Pein ini. Pantas aku pernah melihatnya seusai acara itu. Dia adalah pria yang memegang papan no 79 yang bersaing berat dengan Sasuke. Gaara apa kau sudah memberi tahu Sasuke?" tanya pria berambut nanas pada seseorang yang bernama Gaara tadi.

"Belum, aku rasa Itachi ada hubungan dengan wanita yang dibeli Sasuke. Jika waktunya tepat kita beritahu ini Shikamaru," ucap Gaara. Shikamaru mengangguk mantap dan menjalankan mobilnya pergi dari kediaman Akatsuki.

#TBC

Thanks for review, pertanyaan tentang kenapa akatsuki melelang Hinata udah terjawab di chapter ini yak.


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO PUMYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**I KNEW IT [hhibin]**

**Pairing : HINATA.H x SASUKE.U**

**RATE : M**

**NOTE : OCC, TYPO, &amp; AU.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

_**#Perjanjian dimulai**_

Dikediaman Akatsuki mendadak menjadi lebih ramai dibandingkan kemarin, dikarenakan orang yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

"Waah kau bilang kan besok baru kesini, dan kenapa sekarang malah ada disini?" tanya Hidan yang baru datang bersama Kakuzu dan juga Deidara.

"Iya, tapi karena sekarang ada waktu luang lebih baik aku kesini. Kebetulan juga aku ada urusan dengan Konan-Neesan. Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Hinata pada Kakuzu dan juga Hidan.

"Yah seperti biasa," jawab Kakuzu mewakili. "Kau datang dengan siapa?" tanya Hidan Deidara berbarengan.

"Dengan ku," jawab Itachi yang duduk disebelah Hinata. Mereka yang ada disana hanya tersenyum menggoda, tidak lupa Deidara yang semangat menyenggol lengan Itachi. Sedangkan, Itachi menatap Deidara dengan dingin.

"Jadi kau akan menginap kan Hinata?"

Hinata hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Pein.

"Aku rasa dia tidak akan menginap, iyakan?" tanya Sasori pada Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk tersenyum. Jadi itulah jawaban Hinata, tidak menginap.

"Yah, yasudah tidak apa yang terpenting Hinata datang dan masih mengingat kita tidak seperti yang lainnya," ucap Kisame. Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju dengan perkataanya.

"Ada urusan apa kau mencari ku Hinata-chan?" tanya Konan dari dapur dengan membawa minuman kaleng dan makanan ringan.

"Emm, aku sekarang membutuhkan pekerjaan. Bisakah aku menjadi cady di tempat golf Neesan? Aku bekerja sebagai pelayan ditempat Pein-nii tidak cukup dengan gaji segitu. Bisakah Neesan?" tanya Hinata ragu. Konan tampak berfikir.

"Kalau tidak cukup sebagai pelayan, aku akan menaikan jabatanmu sebagai manager kafe dikafe utama. Tidak usah kau menjadi cady, bisa-bisa orang disana bukannya ingin bermain golf, tapi malah ingin memainkanmu," ucap Pein tegas.

"Yang dikatakan Pein benar Hinata," ucap Zetsu yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Tapi, aku tidak setara menjadi manager kafe. Lihat kan yang menjadi manager itu mempunyai ijazah lulusan S1 sedangkan aku belum mampu menebus ijazah kuliahku. Aku rasa aku banyak merepotkan Pein-nii. Jadi lebih baik tidak usah, aku juga tidak enak dengan karyawan yang lain."

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

"Yasudah aku izinkan dan benar yang dikatakan Hinata Pein. Jika kau seperti itu kau malah membeda-bedakan pegawaimu sendiri."

Semua yang ada disana hanya mengangguk mengerti ketika mereka mendengarkan percakapan Konan, Pein dan juga Hinata. Dan mereka rasa juga perkataan Konan ada benarnya, jika Pein menjadikan Hinata sebagai manager kafe pasti semua karyawannya akan protes dan mulai melakukan unjuk rasa.

"Yasudah lah, tapi jika ada yang memperlakukan mu dengan kurang ajar, laporlan pada kami semua," ucap Pein dingin dan tegas. Semuanya langsung mengangguk setuju. Tidak lupa Tobi yang mengelus rambut Hinata.

"Arigato," ucap Hinata menyeka air matanya yang meluncur dengan bebasnya tanpa aba-aba. Rupanya ia terharu dengan perkataan semua teman-temannya.

"Tidak usah menangis."

Itachi merangkul Hinata, sedangkan Hinata tersenyum melihat perlakuan Itachi padanya.

"Hinata, selama kau tidak ada Itachi seharian tidak keluar dari kamarmu. Dia seperti kehilangan sesuatu dalam dirinya."

Ucapan Sasori sukses membuat semua yang ada disana menahan tawa. Bagaimana tidak menahan tawa, itu adalah gaya Itachi ketika ia sedang rindu dengan sosok yang ia cintai itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata berpura-pura kaget, kemudian ia melepaskan rangkulan Itachi. Sasori mengangguk mantap.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Hinata," ucap Itachi mengelak, semua orang yang ada disana langsung tertawa melihat tingkah Itachi yang salah tingkah ini. Padahal memang kenyataanya ia memang tidak keluar setelah Hinata pergi, makan malam pun ia lewatkan. Padahal Konan sudah membujuknya tapi, Itachi tetap tidak ingin keluar juga. Suasana di ruang tengah Akatsuki ini dipenuhi dengan canda dan tawa.

**XXX**

Diperjalan pulang dari rumah sakit, Sasuke masih saja memikirkan perkataan ayahnya.

_(Putuskan saja dia, dan menikah lah dengan Sakura)._

Setiap mengingat kata-kata itu dia selalu ingin muntah.

Menikah dengan Sakura?

Gadis itu adalah gadis licik yang menyebabkan hubungannya dengan Ino putus ditengah jalan.

"Aku sudah tau sifat mu, Tousan."

Sasuke tersenyum licik. Senyum yang ia keluarkan sama seperti senyum ayahnya tadi. Beberapa menit kemudian ia sampai di halaman parkiran apartemennya dan mulai berjalan cepat untuk sampai ke apartemennya di lantai 23 untuk bertemu seseorang. Setelah beberapa menit ia akhirnya sampai diapartemennya dan pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sepi dan kosong. Ternyata wanita yang dicarinya tidak ada, apa dia tidak punya fikiran hinggah jam 11 malam belum pulang juga. Dengan sedikit emosi Sasuke langsung menghubungi Hinata. Nomor itu ia dapatkan dari agen yang menjual Hinata.

Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk..

_Tut._

Apa? malah nomor yang diberikan agen itu salah. Apa maksudnya? Sambil menahan emosinya ia duduk di sofa menunggu Hinata. 5 menit kemudian ia mendengar pintu masuk rumahnya terbuka.

"Tadaima," ucap Hinata ketika masuk rumah. Sasuke hanya memperhatikannya dengan dingin tanpa menjawab sedangkan, Hinata hanya diam ditempat tanpa bisa berkata apapun pada Sasuke.

"Ini sudah malam, kenapa kau baru pulang. Kemana saja sampai selarut ini baru pulang," ucap Sasuke dingin dan mulai bangun dari duduknya. Hinata hanya diam ketika ditanya Sasuke.

"Apa orang tua mu tidak mengajarkanmu agar tidak pulang malam," ucap Sasuke kemudian melipat tangannya didepan Hinata bagaikan kekasih yang sedang memarahinya.

"Gomenasai," ucap Hinata pelan tanpa menatap mata Sasuke.

"Mana ponsel mu," ucap Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya. Hinata hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku bilang ponselmu," ucap Sasuke sekalih lagi. Hinata akhirnya memberikannya dengan ekspresi yang masih bingung. Sasuke mengambilnya dengan tatapan yang sama bingungnya dengan Hinata tadi, ia bingung karena melihat handphone milik Hinata. Sebegitu tidak punya uangkah hinggah ia tidak bisa membeli handphone yang lebih bagus dan modern dari ini?

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu, jadi duduklah".

Hinata hanya menurut dan duduk seperti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya.

"Ini ponselmu, aku sudah memasukan nomorku. Jika aku menghubungi mu angkat jangan sekali-sekali kau mencoba menolak panggilan ku," perintah Sasuke dingin. Hinata pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan Tousanku, dan ia membicarakan soal pernikahanku. Aku sudah tau jika aku mengaku memiliki kekasih ia pasti akan bilang 'putuskan saja dia'. Maka dari itu aku ingin kontrak kita dimulai dari sekarang."

Hinata langsung kaget ketika orang didepannya ini ingin melakukan kontrak itu sekarang.

"Se-sekarang?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya.

"Iya dan ini suratnya cepat kau tandatangani, jika salah satu dari kita ada yang melanggar akan kena denda," jawab Sasuke menyerahkan surat yang berisikan kontraknya dengan Hinata.

"Aku sudah membebaskan sepupumu dari penjara, dan sekarang ia tinggal di rumah temanku. Dan soal Tousan mu, aku sudah mengurusnya. Seminggu lagi ia akan melakukan operasi pencakokan sumsum tulang belakang, karena aku tau jika kau dan adikmu tidak cocok sumsunya dengan Tousanmu. Aku ingin mandi, aku harap setelah aku keluar dari kamar mandi kau sudah menandatanganinya."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Sasuke pergi kekamar mandi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih bingung bercampur takut juga. Disatu sisi ia takut karena karena harus memberikan keperawananya pada orang yang ia tidak cintai dan disatu sisi ia juga senang karena sepupu nya bebas dan ayahnya akan segera sembuh. Hinata mulai membaca satu persatu kontraknya.

1\. Melakukan pekerjaan rumah layaknya seorang wanita.

2\. Tidak ikut campur dalam urusan pribadi.

3\. Pihak wanita boleh bekerja.

4\. Harus melakukan hubungan badan ketika ingin mendapatkan anak.

5\. Mengungkapkan statusnya ketika bertemu dengan teman, keluarga dsb.

6\. Ketika sudah positif mengandung, pihak pria akan menikahinya.

7\. Setelah melahirkan mereka akan bercerai.

Setelah membaca surat kontrak itu Hinata langsung menandatangani surat itu tanpa ragu.

"Itachi-kun, Gomenasai," ucap Hinata pelan.

Tanpa sadar ia menangis jika mengingat Itachi. Setelah menandatanganinya Hinata langsung menuju kamarnya dengan Sasuke. Ia mulai mengganti bajunya dengan piyama yang sering ia pakai. Setelah selesai mengganti pakaiannya ia langsung naik ke ranjangnya dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur.

_Ceklek._

Pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka, memperlihatkan Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan handuk dipinggangnya. Itu memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang perfect dan bisa dibilang sangatlah perfect.

"Kau sudah menandatanganinya?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai berjalan kearahnya.

Hinata hanya diam dan malah membelakangi Sasuke. Sasuke mulai duduk disamping ranjangnya dan mengelus pundak Hinata dengan lembut bagaikan barang antik yang takut rusak. Hinata hanya diam bercampur takut dengan perlakuan yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak meminta banyak padamu, ini semua menguntungkan antara kita berdua. Aku harap kau bersikaplah profesional," ucap Sasuke kemudian bangun dari ranjangnya menuju lemari pakaian. Ia mengambil kaos hitam dan celana hitam pendek. Setelah selesai memakai baju ia mulai naik keatas ranjangnya dan membelakangi Hinata. Beginilah posisi tidur mereka yaitu, saling membelakangi.

"Jika kau sudah siap, baru kita melakukannya," ucap Sasuke mulai memejamkam matanya perlahan.

"Hmm," ucap Hinata pelan. Ucapan Hinata masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke walau samar-samar.

Malam ini mereka tidak melakukannya karena Hinata memanglah belum siap dan masih harus mengurus masalahnya dengan Itachi.

**XXX**

Matahari mulai meninggi menandakan hari sudah mulai pagi. Tapi pergerakan dua manusia ini belum ada yang menandakan akan bangun juga. Hampir pukul 06.10 belum ada yang bangun juga, hinggah alaram milik Sasuke berbunyi baru salah satu dari mereka ada yang bergerak merubah posisinya.

Perlahan mata lavender itu terbuka, sesekali mengejap-ngejapkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya yang ada diruangan ini. Hangat. Inilah yang dirasakan Hinata ketika seseorang dibelakangnya menggenggam tangannya dengan erat bagaikan orang yang takut ditinggal. Hinata mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke perlahan, tapi gagal. Tangan Sasuke lebih kuat menahannya, didalam pikiran Hinata sekarang adalah apakah orang ini sadar atau tidak.

"Sasuke, bangun," bisik Hinata. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan seseorang dengan kasar ataupun keras. Hampir 1 menit tidak ada respon dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bangun. Kau tidak pergi kerja?" bisik Hinata lagi.

Sekarang mulai ada pergerakan dari Sasuke yang menandakan akan bangun. Mata onixnya perlahan terbuka, hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah polos Hinata yang masih menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku?" tanya Sasuke kaget tapi dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Aku hanya mencoba membangunkanmu," jawab Hinata jujur.

"Kau mandi duluan."

Sasuke tidur lagi setelah menyuruh Hinata untuk mandi. Merasa tidak ada pergerakan Hinata bangun dari ranjang iapun membuka matanya lagi dan menatap Hinata dengan kesal bercampur bingung.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Sasuke kesal. Hinata tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunjukan tangannya yang terus digenggam erat Sasuke. Spontan Sasuke langsung melepaskannya.

"Dasar," ucap Hinata kesal kemudian menepuk pipi Sasuke seperti biasanya tanpa sadar. Sepertinya itu adalah gerakan refleks Hinata, ia juga nampaknya sudah lupa kejadian semalam. Hinata langsung pergi mengambil handuk dan masuk kekamar mandi seperti yang Sasuke bilang. Sasuke hanya bisa memandangi punggung Hinata yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Kapan aku menggenggam tangannya?" tanya Sasuke sendiri.

_Drrt,,,Drrt._

_1 pesan baru._

_From: Itachi._

_Kau masuk kantor, Tousan yang menyuruhmu._

_Sasuke hanya membacanya tanpa ada niatan ingin membalas pesan kakaknya tersebut._

_Krek..._

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka memperlihatkan Hinata yang mengenakan handuk dan rambutnya yang basah sehabis keramas tersebut. Didalam pikiran Sasuke wanita ini adalah wanita yang ia tau mandinya paling cepat ditambah lagi ia kramas. Sasuke yang mandi biasa saja butuh 30 menit, bagaimana wanita didepannya cepat sekalih mandinya ditambah keramas pula?

Hinata yang melihat tatapan aneh Sasuke lansung mengeratkan handuk yang ia kenakan sekarang.

"Sa-sana mandi," usir Hinata setengah gugup karena ditatapan Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke hanya menurut dan bangun dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi. Hinata langsung membuka lemari dan mengambil kaus biru, jaket dan celana jeans hitam serta pakaian dalam. Ia mulai memakainya. Setelah selesai ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Ingin makan apa?" tanya Hinata. Ia langsung melaksanakan apa yang ada didalam surat perjanjiannya semalam.

"Terserah," ucap Sasuke dari dalam kamar mandi. Terserah? apa yang akan ia masak kalau terserah.

Dengan cepat Hinata menuju dapur untuk melihat bahan-bahan yang ada. Merasa bahan-bahan yang butuhkan ada ia mulai memasak. Hampir 30 menit barulah Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya mengenakan setelan jas Hitam dan berjalan menuju Hinata.

"Kau memasak apa?" tanya Sasuke kemudian duduk dimeja makan.

"Aku hanya memasak sup Miso, ikan bakar, dan telur gulung," jawab Hinata menjelaskannya.

Sasuke hanya membentuk huruf 'o' dari mulutnya. Ia mulai memakan nya, Hinata yang berdiri didepannya memerhatikan dengan serius karena ia penasaran jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Uchiha ini.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Lumayan," jawab Sasuke dan memakan nya lagi. Ia memakannya dengan lahap, karena ini pertama kalinya lagi ia sarapan dengan menu masakan rumah lagi. Pasalnya setelah ia tinggal berpisah dengan keluarganya ia makan masakan siap saji terus.

15 menit kemudian mereka berdua selesai sarapan.

"Kau kerja dimana? Aku akan antar."

"Tidak usah, kau bilang kan jangan ikut campur urusan pribadi," ucap Hinata pergi meninggalkan ruangan makan menuju kamarnya dan keluar lagi dengan membawa tas.

"Cih," ucap Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sejujurnya itu adalah penolakan yang ia terima pertama kali dari gadis yang menurutnya biasa saja.

"Tunggu, ini ponselmu," ucap Hinata menyerahkan iphone milik Sasuke dan kemudian pergi berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

"Hey," panggil Sasuke. Merasa ada yang memanggil Hinatapun menengok kearah Sasuke.

"Nanti malam siap atau tidak, kau harus tetap siap Hyuga," ucap Sasuke tersenyum sedikit dan berjalan mendahului Hinata.

Hinata hanya cengo akan perkataan Sasuke. Ia masih berdiri ditempat sambil memikirkan perkataan Sasuke barusan.

_Drrt..Drrt_

_1 Pesan baru._

_From: Konan-Neesan._

_Itachi sudah menunggumu di depan halte bus._

"A-apa?" ucap Hinata tidak percaya dan kaget. Setengah berlari ia mengejar Sasuke kearah lift.

"Kau kearah mana?" tanya Hinata canggung. Ia sebenarnya malu untuk menanyakan itu, pasalnya ia sudah mengucapkan kata-kata tadi tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sekarang sedang terburu-biru. Sasuke hanya tertawa meremehkan melihat wanita didepannya menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

"Tidak boleh ikut campur dalam urusan pribadi." Hinata hanya mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban dari orang yang ada didepannya ini. Sakit ternyata jika ucapan kita sebelumnya diucapkan lagi dan diperuntukan untuk diri sendiri.

_Ting._

Liftnya sudah terbuka, Sasuke langsung masuk kedalam sedangkan Hinata hanya memandangnya kesal.

"Cepat masuk," ucap Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata agar cepat masuk kedalam lift. Pasalnya bukan hanya mereka berdua yang ingin naik tapi, ada 10 orang lainnya juga.

"Sasuke-kun ini siapa? Saudaramu/Kekasihmu?" tanya wanita paruh baya yang berdiri disebelah Sasuke, wanita ini dari tadi memerhatikan Hinata dari atas hingga bawah.

"Dia calon Istriku," ucap Sasuke tanpa ragu. Tidak lupa ia menggenggam tangan Hinata agar terkesan lebih romantis. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum kaku ketika Sasuke menggenggam tangannya.

"Wah cantik, tapi bukankah kabar yang ku dengar kau akan menikah dengan putri dari keluarga Haruno?" tanya lagi.

"Tidak, itu hanya isu," jawab Sasuke. Wanita paruh-baya ini hanya mengangguk tersenyum kearah Hinata.

"Hinata Hyuga, senang bertemu dengan anda," ucap Hinata memperkenalkan diri didepan wanita paruh-baya ini. Wanita itu tersenyum dan balik memperkenalkan dirinya.

_Kling._

**Lantai B1**

Mereka semua turun tidak lupa Hinata yang mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada wanita itu dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke yang sekarang posisinya masih menggengam tangannya.

"Bilang kau ingin kemana?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Hinata dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Hinata.

"Aku hanya menumpang ke haltes bus depan," jawab Hinata memakai sabuk pengamannya.

Tanpa banyak tanya Sasuke langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya pergi menuju halte bus yang dituju Hinata. Hanya butuh 8 menit untuk sampai ke halte bus jika menggunakan kendaraan.

"Arigato, hati-hati," ucap Hinata tersenyum tidak lupa lupa menepuk pipi Sasuke lagi kemudian, keluar dari mobil Sasuke. Sepertinya Hinata tidak sadar lagi jika ia menepuk pipi Sasuke dan membuat pria yang ia tepuk pipinya diam tanpa bisa berkata apapun. Sasuke diam bukan berarti ia kaget, ia diam karena Hinata tidak pernah canggung ketika menepuk pipinya, padahal Ino yang mantannya saja kadang canggung jika sedang berdua dengannya tapi kenapa wanita ini tidak? Apa ia sering melakukan ini pada pria lainnya atau itu gerakan refleksnya? Ia jadi kesal jika pemikiran pertamanya benar. Berarti wanita itu sering melakukannya pada orang lain. Kenapa ia jadi kesal jika Hinata melakukannya bukan hanya dengannya saja?

Dengan kasar Sasuke menepuk pipinya sendiri agar sadar bahwa mereka hanya rekan kerja tidak lebih. Sasuke langsung menyalakan mobilnya agar tidak memikirkan soal tadi, ia sekarang benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Hinata tapi dengan kecepatan yang lambat agar masih bisa memerhatikan Hinata lewat kaca spionnya. Ia jadi penasaran Hinata akan pergi kemana.

Beberapa menit memerhatikan Hinata lewat kaca spionnya, muncul lah sebuah mobil sport hitam yang tepat berhenti di depan Hinata. Setelah mobil itu datang Sasuke langsung memberhentikan mobilnya dan memerhatikan mobil itu dengan serius.

Apakah Hinata menunggu mobil itu? Hinata tersenyum ketika kaca mobil itu terbuka, siapa orang yang ada didalam itu yang menyebabkan Hinata tersenyum lebih manis dari biasanya. Manis? sejak kapan Sasuke menyebutnya manis. Sasuke langsung menepuk pipinya lagi agar sadar.

Sakit.

Berarti ia sadar jika ia menyebutnya manis. Kaca yang digunakan mobil itu terlalu gelap jadi ia tidak dapat melihat seseorang yang ada didalamnya. Tanpa ragu Hinata langsung menaiki mobil itu dan pergi melewati mobil Sasuke yang masih diam ditempat. Merasa tambah penasaran Sasuke mulai mengikuti mobil yang ditaiki Hinata tersebut. 15 menit mengikuti mobil itu, mobil itu akhirnya berhenti tepat didepan Hotel berbintang 5.

Hinata pun turun dan mobil itu mulai menuju parkiran bawah.

"Apa ini pekerjaannya? Cih, aku tidak menyangka."

Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu menuju kantornya tanpa tau siapa yang sedang bersama Hinata. Diperjalanan Sasuke masih saja memikirkan Hinata. Sebenarnya, wanita itu pekerjaannya apa?... menjadi wanita malam atau bukan. Tapi jika bukan kenapa ia pergi kehotel, tapi jika benar kenapa ia juga masih tersegel. Apa Konan membohonginya? Berarti ia memang harus mencobanya dan memerikasanya sendiri.

"Aku penasaran dengan mu Hinata Hyuga."

Sasuke akhirnya sampai di kantornya, melemparkan kunci mobilnyan pada salah seorang satpam disana. Ia berjalan cepat, rasanya emosinya sudah tepat di ujung kepalanya. Ingin rasanya ia memarahi seseorang yang menegurnya, tapi untungnya tidak ada yang menegurnya sama sekalih.

Sekarang Sasuke sudah berada tepat diruangannya. Baru beberapa menit ia masuk kedalam ruangannya, ia merasa ingin buru-buru pulang.

"Direktur hari ini rapat pemegang saham, tadi Kakak anda datang kesini dan menitipkan ini untuk anda. Aku permisi," ucap Sekretaris Sasuke dan menyerahkan sebuah kalung dan surat untuknya. Sasuke langsung membacanya. Baru beberapa kalimat ia baca, ia sudah kesal dengan isi surat yang diberikan Itachi untuknya ini.

"Sial, Itachi kau ...," ucapan Sasuke terhenti karena emosi yang ditahannya. Dengan kesal ia mulai merobek kertas itu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah didepannya.

#TBC.

Thanks yak yang udah baca :)


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO PUMNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**I KNEW IT (hhibin)**

**Pairing: HINATA.H X SASUKE.U**

**Rating: M**

**Note: TYPO, OOC, AU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

_**#Bungkusan Hitam**_

Gadis itu berjalan cepat ke arah wanita yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya yang sedari tadi menunggu dirinya. Wanita yang menunggu gadis ini menatapnya dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Konan-neesan. Gomen sudah menunggu lama," ucap gadis bermata pucat yang kita ketahui adalah Hinata.

"Tidak apa. Yasudah cepat kau ganti baju Hinata, nanti aku akan memperkenalkan pada staf hotel yang mengawasi bagian golf. Ruang ganti ada di sebelah kanan toilet wanita dibelakang ballroom, kau langsung datang saja ke lapangan golf, aku menunggumu disana. Kau tau kan?"

Hinata langsung mengangguk mengerti dengan ucapan Konan.

"Baguslah.. Aku pergi."

Konan langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih diam ditempat. Setelah Konan pergi, Hinata baru pergi ke ruang ganti yang ditunjuk Konan tadi.

"Hinata!" panggil seseorang dari belakang. Hinata langsung berhenti tepat setelah mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Iya?" tanya Hinata bingung. Yang memanggilnya itu langsung memberikan bungkusan hitam tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih bingung dengan maksud orang tersebut.

"Tu-tunggu!"

Orang itu tetap berlari menjauh dari Hinata. Hinata yang mulai ketakutan bercampur bingung langsung melempar bungkusan hitam itu kelantai, ia takut jika itu adalah bom rakitan para teroris yang sering ia lihat di tv-tv. Itachi yang melihat Hinata melempar sesuatu kelantai langsung berlari kearah Hinata.

"Kau kenapa?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng ketakutan. Itachi yang melihat Hinata ketakutan mulai mencoba mengambil bungkusan itu, ia penasaran apa isi bungkusan yang dibuang Hinata. Baru ia ingin mengambil, Hinata dengan cepat menarik tangannya agar menjauhi bungkusan misterius itu. Itachi langsung tertawa melihat tingkah Hinata yang ketakutan berlebihan itu.

"Kenapa tertawa? aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka."

"Iya aku tau. Tapi kau berlebihan Hinata."

"Tidak. Aku tidak berlebihan. Jika kau mengambil/memegang bungkus itu jangan harap kau bisa berbicara lagi denganku."

Itachi tersenyum mendengar acaman yang keluar dari mulut wanita yang ia cintai ini.

"Memang isi bungkusan itu apa?" Hinata menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Itachi tersebut.

"Aku belum membukanya."

"Kenapa tidak membukanya?"

"Aku hanya ketakutan saja jika itu bom rakitan yang dibuat teroris-teroris seperti yang kulihat di tv," jawaban polos Hinata langsung disambut tawa dari mulut Itachi.

"A-aku kan hanya khawatir," ucap Hinata malu-malu. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya didepan Itachi sekarang ini.

"Baiklah. Yasudah cepat ganti baju, hari ini hari pertamamu bekerja. Jangan terlambat," Itachi mengecup kening Hinata singkat. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum atas perlakuan Itachi padanya itu.

"Hmm... I-ingat! Aku pergi jangan memegang bungkusan itu!" Hinata pergi setelah mengucapkan itu. Itachi hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar ucapan Hinata itu.

"Iya... Sudah cepat sana," usir Itachi. Hinata pun menurut dan pergi keruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian para pekerja di hotel milik Konan ini. Setelah menunggu Hinata pergi, Itachi akhirnya mengambil bungkusan hitam tadi. Dengan buru-buru, Itachi langsung membukanya.

_Kalung?_

Itulah isi dari bungkusan tadi. Dibelakang kalung itu juga ada kertas yang berisikan catatan. Catatan itu bertuliskan _'Itu hadiah yang diberikan sepupumu' -Sasuke Uchiha._

Itachi hanya diam tidak berekspresi apapun tentang hal itu. Ia sedang berfikir soal isi catatan itu, apa Neji sudah dibebaskan oleh Sasuke? Jika benar, ini adalah masalah besar bagi dirinya. Masalahnya adalah Neji kenal dengan dirinya, jika Neji bertemu dengan Sasuke sudah pasti ia tau jika mereka adalah kakak beradik yang mempunyai tujuan masing-masing. Kekhawatiran mulai terlihat di wajahnya, ia sekarang sangat khawatir tentang masalah yang tidak ia perkirakan sebelumnya. Seorang staf yang mengenali Itachi langsung berlari kearah Itachi karena melihat raut wajah Itachi yang berubah menjadi pucat pasih seperti ini.

"Itachi-sama. Anda kenapa? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Itachi hanya diam ketika ditanya. Ia masih harus berfikir apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang ini. Hinata yang sudah selesai berganti baju dan keluar dari ruang ganti heran melihat tingkah Itachi dari jauh yang diam ditempat dengan ekspresi yang lumayan pucat itu. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan Itachi, Hinata berjalan cepat kearah Itachi. Hampir sampai kearah Itachi, Itachi tiba-tiba sudah berlari cepat meninggalkan staf tadi dan Hinata.

"Itachi-kun!" teriakan Hinata itu tidak membuat Itachi berhenti. Itachi masih saja berlari cepat menuju pintu keluar. Sepertinya ia juga tidak mendengar teriakan Hinata yang meneriaki namanya itu.

_Drrt... Drtt..._

Ponsel Itachi bergetar.

_(Kisame Call)_

"Moshi-Moshi."

"Itachi ada masalah."

"Iya aku sudah tau. Kita bertemu sekarang."

"Baiklah."

_Bipp._

Sambungan telpon diantara mereka terputus. Itachi langsung memanggil salah satu staf yang ada dipintu keluar hotel agar mengeluarkan mobilnya dan staf itu dengan cepat mengambil kunci yang diberikan Itachi dan berlari kencang ke parkiran hotel.

Kurang lebih 2 menit, akhirnya mobil sport miliknya sudah ada didepan matanya. Hinata yang masih memperhatikan Itachi dari jauh, langsung berlari dengan kencang. Ia tau jika Itachinya ini sedang ada masalah besar, ia mengetahui semua gerak-gerik Itachi jika sedang ada masalah contohnya seperti tadi yang tiba-tiba melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada staf. Itu tidak biasanya Itachi lakukan jika tidak dalam masalah besar.

"Itachi-kun!" Hinata menarik tangan Itachi, ia menggenggamnya dengan erat tanpa ragu. Itachi yang kaget tiba-tiba seseorang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat langsung melepaskannya dan ia langsung tersenyum hangat ketika tau yang menggenggam tangannya itu adalah Hinata.

"Aku ada rapat mendadak, aku pergi dulu," ucap Itachi menjelaskan, tapi Hinata masih tetap memegang tangan Itachi dengan erat-erat. Hinata tau jika orang didepannya ini sedang berbohong padanya. Hinata terus menatap mata Itachi dengan tatapan yang bisa dibilang butuh penjelasan dan sendu, Itachi yang tidak tega melihat tatapan itu pada akhirnya luluh hanya dengan tatapan sendu milik wanita didepannya ini. Hanya dengan orang ini dan adiknya lah ia bisa luluh tanpa ada paksaan sama sekalih.

"Tolong letakkan ini didalam mobil," perintah Itachi pada staf yang mengambilkan mobilnya tadi. Staf itu menurut dan mengambil bungkusan hitam yang Itachi berikan kemudian meletakkan bungkusan tadi di bangku belakang.

"Kau boleh pergi, ini untukmu," ucap Itachi ramah dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang dari sakunya kepada staf tadi. Staf itu menerimanya dengan senang hati dan kembali ke posisi semulanya yaitu berdiri disamping pintu masuk hotel.

_Drtt... Drtt..._

(Kisame Call)

"Kisame sudah menelpon ku, lihatlah," Itachi menunjukan layar ponselnya pada Hinata agar Hinata percaya padanya, tapi nyatanya Hinata masih tidak mempercayainya. Sekarang Hinata malah menggenggam tangannya dengan lebih erat.

"Akan kuceritakan nanti, aku akan beritahu padamu pasti," Itachi tersenyum tulus setelah mengatakan itu pada Hinata. Perlahan Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangannya, tapi ia kemudian menggenggam tangan Itachi lagi. Ia nampaknya masih kurang percaya dengan ucapan Itachi barusan.

"Aku janji," ucapan terakhir Itachi sukses membuat perempuan bermata pucat ini percaya. Hinata perlahan mulai melepaskan genggaman tangan Itachi dan membiarkan Itachi pergi.

"Aku harap kau tidak melanggarnya Itachi-kun," Itachi tersenyum hangat kemudian masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri ditempat. Setelah mobil sport hitam itu tidak terlihat lagi, ia kembali masuk lagi kedalam hotel dan segera menuju lapangan golf yang berada di belakang gedung ini. Hinata tidak sadar kalau bungkusan hitam yang ia buang dilantai tadi itu ternyata diambil oleh Itachi.

* * *

"Hey Itachi," panggil Kisame. Itachi langsung berlari kearah Kisame.

"Ini adalah barang yang Sasuke berikan pada Hinata. Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Sebelum itu duduklah dulu dan minum minuman yang sudah kupesan," Itachi menuruti perintah Kisame. Ia duduk dan meminum minuman yang dipesan oleh Kisame untuknya.

"Jadi bagimana?" tanya Kisame memulai pembicaraan mereka ini. Itachi diam sambil tetap berfikir untuk menyelesaikan masalah didepannya. Hampir 5 menit berfikir, akhirnya Itachi membuka kertas catatan yang tadi dikirim Sasuke untuk Hinata. Ia mulai menuliskan beberapa kata di bawah catatan Sasuke. Terlihat raut wajah serius dari wajah Itachi. Kisame juga tau jika orang didepannya serius dengan apa yang ia tulis sekarang.

Setelah menulis beberapa kata, Itachi bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi kekamar mandi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi pada Kisame. Kisame yang tau gerak-gerik Itachi langsung mengambil surat yang Itachi tulis barusan. Ia hanya bisa terpaku membaca kata-kata yang ditulis Itachi. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa benci Sasuke pada Itachi nantinya. Jadi ini kah yang harus di tanggung oleh seorang kakak?

"Itachi kau serius menulis ini? Adikmu akan tambah membencimu," ucap Kisame pada Itachi yang baru datang dari kamar mandi.

"Tidak apa. Tugas seorang kakak adalah melindungi adiknya," Kisame terkekeh mendengar jawaban Itachi.

"Tapi kau tidak ingat kejadiaan 2 tahun lalu yang membuat hubungan kalian menjadi retak seperti sekarang? Itu juga kan terjadi akibat perempuan sialan itu, tapi kenapa perempuan itu datang lagi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang ini Itachi," ucap Kisame panjang lebar. Benar yang dikatakan Kisame, itu semua terjadi akibat mantan pacar Sasuke yang dibilang perempuan sialan oleh Kisame tadi. Itachi hanya tersenyum mendengar ceramah Kisame .

"Jika kau tidak bisa menanggungnya, berbagi lah kepada kami. Untuk apa kau mempunyai keluarga kedua untukmu jika tidak mau berbagi." Itachi hanya bisa tetap tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kisame yang menyentuh hatinya.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?"

"Kantor Sasuke," Kisame terkekeh lagi mendengar jawaban Itachi.

"Kau serius?" tanya Kisame tidak percaya. Itachi mengangguk serius kemudian benar-benar pergi ke kantor Sasuke meninggalkan Kisame yang diam ditempat.

"Semoga kau berhasil Itachi."

**###**

Diperjalanan menuju kantornya Sasuke masih saja memikirkan Hinata karena ia melihat Hinata turun di hotel yang mewah. Sebenarnya, wanita itu pekerjaannya apa?... menjadi wanita malam atau bukan. Tapi jika bukan kenapa ia pergi kehotel, tapi jika benar kenapa ia juga masih tersegel. Apa Konan membohonginya? Berarti ia memang harus mencobanya dan memeriksanya sendiri.

"Aku penasaran dengan mu Hinata Hyuga."

_Drrt... Drrt..._

Shikamaru Call

"Ada apa?"

"Sepupu Hinata meminta mu untuk memberikan kado untuk Hinata."

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Kau suruh kurir saja untuk mengirimkan ke tempat kerjanya."

"Kau tau memangnya?"

"Iya aku tau. Nanti akan ku kirim alamatnya."

"Baiklah."

_Bip._

Sambungan telepon diantara Shikamaru dan Sasuke terputus. Sasuke langsung memberhentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan dan mengetik pesan singkat pada Shikamaru tentang alamat tempat kerja Hinata lalu mengirimnya. Setelah selesai mengirim pesan, Sasuke langsung melajukan mobilnya lagi kearah kantornya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke akhirnya sampai di kantornya. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dengan ekspesi dingin dan langsung melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada salah seorang satpam yang berdiri di pintu masuk kantornya. Satpam itu mengerti dan menangkap kunci yang dilempar Sasuke tadi dan mulai menaiki mobil Sasuke untuk di parkirkan di bawah. Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat menuju lift, sekarang ini emosinya sudah berada tepat di ujung kepalanya. Ingin rasanya ia memarahi seseorang yang menegurnya sekarang, tetapi untungnya tidak ada yang menegurnya sama sekalih. Semua karyawan yang melihat ekspresi Sasuke sekarang sudah tau pasti jika Sasuke sedang ada masalah dan tidak ingin ditegur oleh siapapun, oleh karena itu tidak ada yang berani menegurnya seperti sekarang ini.

_Ting.._

Lift yang ditunggu-tunggu Sasuke terbuka. Sasuke langsung menekan angka 27, ia ingin langsung sampai diruangannya untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Sasuke yang masih berada di dalam lift ini tidak mengetahui jika kakak nya itu sudah ada di kantornya dan sedang berbicara dengan sekretaris pribadinya.

"Bilang padanya ketika sampai disini kalau aku datang kesini dan langsung kau berikan bungkusan itu padanya juga. Ingat itu Tenten-chan," ucap Itachi ramah pada Tenten. Tenten yang mengerti langsung mengangguk.

"Tenang saja Itachi-sama. Aku akan sampaikan semuanya."

"Kerja bagus."

Itachi langsung pergi setelah mengucapkan itu. Ia berjalan kearah lift dan langsung menekan tombol lift. Beberapa menit kemudian, lift itu pun terbuka. Itachi pun masuk dan menekan angka 1. Tepat setelah Itachi masuk kelift, Sasuke keluar dari lift sebelahnya dan berjalan cepat kearah ruangannya.

Sekarang ini Sasuke sudah berada tepat diruangannya. Tenten yang melihat Sasuke sudah masuk ruangannya langsung masuk ruangan Sasuke tanpa mengetuk pintu. Ia tau ekspresi Sasuke sedang marah, jadi ia tidak berani mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf Direktur hari ini ada rapat pemegang saham dimulai 30 menit lagi dan juga tadi Kakak anda datang kesini. Ia menitipkan ini untuk anda." Tenten langsung memberikan bungkusan hitam yang tadi diberikan Itachi. Sasuke mengambilnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Aku permisi." Tenten pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung ditempat. Setelah Tenten benar-benar sudah pergi, baru Sasuke membuka bungkusan hitam yang diberikan Itachi padanya. Didalam bungkusan itu terdapat kalung dan selembar kertas. Kertas itu berisikan catatan yang bertuliskan _'Itu hadiah yang diberikan sepupumu' -Sasuke Uchiha. 'Cara yang lumayan bagus, kau menghabiskan uang untuk membeli ini? Wanita yang dulu kekasihmu itu datang, apa kau akan memperkenalkan wanita dihotel itu padanya? Kalau bisa perkenalkan juga padaku'_

Baru beberapa kalimat ia baca, ia sudah kesal dengan isi surat yang diberikan Itachi untuknya ini.

"Sial, Itachi kau ...," ucapan Sasuke terhenti karena emosi yang ditahannya. Dengan kesal ia mulai merobek kertas itu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah didepannya.

"AAAKKKHHHHHH,,,,"

Akhirnya Sasuke tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Ia berteriak dengan keras hinggah membuat Tenten mendengar teriakan Sasuke dari luar. Tenten sudah tau pasti jika Sasuke ada masalah dengan Itachi, ia berteriak dengan keras contohnya seperti tadi itu. Jadi dia tidak kaget lagi jika ada teriakan dari dalam karena ia kenal sifat Sasuke sejak dibangku SMA. Seteleh berteriak, Sasuke mulai bisa mengatur emosinya. Emosinya sudah mulai stabil. Pikirannya sudah mulai tenang, setelah bisa mengatur pikiran dan emosinya Sasuke langsung menelpon Shikamaru.

"Iya Sasuke?"

"Bisa kau bantu aku."

"Apa?"

"Kau awasi Hinata."

"Baiklah. Jelaskan nanti pada kami."

"Hn," Sasuke memutuskan telponnya secara sepihak. Keringat muncul dipelipis matanya, ia sekarang sedang berfikir keras siapa yang membuat Itachi mengetahui bungkusan tadi? apa Itachi juga mengetahui rencananya? Dan juga kenapa perempuan itu harus datang lagi. Jika perempuan itu datang lagi, itu semua hanya akan membuat luka lamanya terbuka dengan lebar dan pada akhirnya tambah menimbulkan trauma lagi. Kejadian 2 tahun lalu, akhirnya datang lagi tetapi dengan situasi yang berbeda.

_Tok.. Tok.._

"Masuk," ucap Sasuke dari dalam. Ia mengelap keringat di pelipisnya dan duduk dengan tenang di bangku kerjanya seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa.

"Gomen. Tunangan anda datang," ucap Tenten sopan. Terlihatlah wanita berambut pink didepan pintu. Wanita itu tersenyum hangat sambil memperlihatkan beberapa roti yang manis yang ia bawa karena memang Uchiha bungsu ini menyukai makanan manis. Setelah tau yang datang adalah Sakura, Sasuke hanya bisa menampkan wajah tidak sukanya. Ketika Sasuke tidak menyukai seseorang, ia pasti akan langsung menunjukan ekspresi tidak suka. Tenten yang melihat ekspresi Sasuke saja tau jika Sasuke tidak suka dengan wanita berambut pink disampingnya. Tenten hanya bisa menahan tawa, ia sedikit kasian dengan calon tunangannya yang selalu diperlakukan dengan dingin seperti sekarang.

"Aku membawakan mu ini. Kau belum sarapan kan pasti?" tanya Sakura ramah dan berjalan kearah Sasuke. Ia menaruh roti yang ia bawa di depan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya melihatnya sekilas, tanpa memegangnya. Ia malah memanggil Tenten.

"Iya?"

"Ini untukmu. Aku sudah sarapan."

"Apa tidak apa aku membawa ini?" Tenten bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. Tenten masalahnya tidak enak juga dengan Sakura yang jauh-jauh datang membawakan roti untuk Sasuke.

"Tidak apa. Jika tidak mau kau boleh membuangnya," Tenten diam seribu bahasa mendengar ucapan kasar atasannya. Sakura yang melihat kerja kerasnya sia-sia, hanya bisa tersenyum kaku dan memberikan roti yang ia bawa tadi pada Tenten.

"Ini kau bawa."

"Arigato." Tenten langsung pergi karena memang ia tidak ingin terlalu lama di dalam ruangan yang mendadak dingin dari sebelumnya. Setelah Tenten pergi, Sasuke melihat jam tangannya sekilas. Ia bangun dari bangkunya berjalan melewati Sakura.

"Aku ada rapat. Pergilah," usir Sasuke.

_Blam.._

Pintu itu tertutup dengan rapat. Pemuda bermata onix itu tidak terlihat lagi. Setelah Sasuke pergi, Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum dengan air mata yang menetes. Untuk sekian kalinya ia menangis untuk pria yang tidak pernah menyukainya sama sekalih. Pria itu sudah memblacklis dirinya karena ia yang menyebabkan hubungan Sasuke dengan Ino putus. Padahal itu bukanlah kesalahan mutlak dirinya.

#TBC

Yeah akhirnya bisa update lagi setelah beberapa bulan. Maaf ya kependekan, ga ada ide soalnya. Mohon kritik, saran teman :D


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO PUMNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**I KNEW IT (hhibin)**

**Pairing: HINATA.H X SASUKE.U**

**Rating: ****T**

**Note: TYPO, OOC, A****U**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aloha.. saya akhirnya balik lagi dengan FF yang udah sekian lama terbengkalai. Setelah sekian lama saya baru mendapatkan inspirasi buat nerusin ini FF. Maaf ya saya kurang tanggung jawab, yah maklum lah lagi ga punya ide. Mau diapaain lagi kan? Tapi intinya saya udah nerusin kan. Dan saya sangat berterimakasih buat yang udah nunggu ini FF, Saya bener-bener berterimakasih banget :D**

**Dan maaf ya, rating saya ganti jadi T. Karena jika M, saya bener-bener peraang batin sama hati sendiri hahahahaha. Gomen ya minna-san **

_**#**__**Itachi versi Hinata?**_

_**"**_Aku pulang," ucap Hinata ketika masuk kedalam apartemen Sasuke. Yang ia lihat sekarang ini kosong dan gelap, tidak ada cahaya sama sekalih.

"Apa dia belum pulang?"

Hinata langsung menyalakan lampu ruangan tengah. Setelah lampu ruang tengah menyala, ia berjalan ke arah dapur. Tenggorokannya serasa haus, -ia butuh minuman- minuman untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya. Hinata membuka kulkas dan mengambil beberapa botol air putih dingin yang memang hanya ada air putih saja dikulkas bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Hah~ leganya..."

Setelah mengisi tenggorokannya dengan air, ia berdiri menatap ruang tengah kosong yang ada dihadapannnya. Ia jadi bingung, kenapa juga ia harus tinggal dan mengisi kontrak dengan bungsu Uchiha? Kenapa ia tidak minta Itachi saja untuk membantu menyelesaikan masalahanya sekarang ini?

Ah...

Ia lupa. Ia tidak akan pernah mau untuk mengatakan itu kepada Itachi, karena apa? itu semua karena ia bukan gadis yang tidak tau malu yang seenaknya meminta tolong seperti itu, lagipula... ia juga merasa sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan kepada Itachi jika ia ingin ditolong.

"Hey kau, kenapa berdiri disitu dengan rambut yang tergerai, kau jadi terlihat menyeramkan disana," Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya akibat suara bass yang berasal dari ruang tengah. Ia sadar jika orang yang menjadi masalah barunya itu ada didepan matanya.

"Ah.. Gomen ne," setelah mengatakan kata maaf, Hinata berjalan melewati Sasuke yang duduk di ruang tengah dengan gaya badan ia senderkan di sofa dan kepala yang ia hadapkan keatas menatap lampu ruang tengah milik apartemennya.

"Tunggu."

Hinata berhenti tepat ketika Sasuke memintanya untuk berhenti.

"Bisa temani aku minum?" Hinata berbalik badan menatap Sasuke.

"Bi-bisa."

Sasuke bangun dari duduknya ketika mendengar persetujuan dari Hinata. Ia tanpa sadar tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

"Ikuti aku," Sasuke berjalan duluan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih bingung dengan apa yang di lihat barusan. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya ketika pintu apartemen itu terbuka dan menghilangkan pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu.

"Tu-tunggu."

Ia berlari ke arah pintu apartemen itu. Ia berusaha mengejar Uchiha bungsu yang sudah berlalu jauh dari hadapannya. Ia berlari dengan kencang menuju pintu lift yang ada di belokan kanan lantai apartemen ini dan sampailah ia tepat disamping Sasuke.

"Dasar lambat," ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar seperti mengejek itu membuat wanita yang berada disampingnya menggerutu dalam hati dan menampilkan bibirnya yang sibuk komat kamit. Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan didepannya itu hanya bisa menahan tawa entah mengapa. Ia sekarang merasa otaknya sedang konslet yang menyebabkan dirinya itu jadi ingin tertawa tidak jelas. Apa ini karena masalah yang ia hadapi sekarang? masalah ini sangat menyiksa dirinya sekalih? Ia rasanya ingin mempunyai teman curhat sekarang ini. Tapi siapa orang yang cocok untuk diajak curhat? Shikamaru? Oh Tidak. Orang itu sekarang sedang sibuk mengurusi kekasihnya yang selalu marah ketika tidak mengirimi pesan jika pulang telat. Marah ketika tidak mengirmkan pesan ketika telat? Sasuke tersenyum memikirkan pikirannya barusan itu. ia juga ingin ada wanita yang memarahinya lagi seperti itu. Rasanya ia ingin bertemu dengan wanita itu, tapi...

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya ketika suara lembut itu memanggilnya. Lembut? OH SHIT! Apa ia barusan mengatakan lembut? Sepertinya otaknya sekarang ini memang sedang konslet. Ia langsung masuk kedalam lift dan menekan tombol B1. Didalam lift, Sasuke masih saja memikirkan banyak hal yang mengganggu pikirannya sekarang ini. Lagi pula, keanpa ia jadi berlebihan seperti sekarang? Biasanya kan ia tidak pernah memikirkan masalahnya itu sejauh ini.

_DUK.._

Ia membenturkan kepalanya dengan keras ke samping lift agar ia sadar dan tidak memikirkan hal bodoh itu.

"Dia aneh," gumaman Hinata yang pelan itu ternyata mampu membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Aku masih mendengar itu dasar lambat."

Hinata hanya tersenyum kaku menanggapinya. Ia jadi ketakutan sendiri sekarang ini.

_TING._

Lift terbuka.

Sasuke berjalan duluan meninggalkan lift, sedangkan Hinata? Ia berjalan mengikutinya dengan jarak yang aga jauh. Ia menjaga jarak seperti sekarang ini karena memang ia sedikit takut dengan ucapannya yang spontan itu.

"Kau yang bawa mobil," Sasuke melemparkan kunci mobil BMWnya pada Hinata. Hinata yang kaget dengan lemparan Sasuke itu menangkapnya dengan gelagapan, tapi pada akhirnya ia bisa menangkap kunci mobil itu. Didalam hatinya sekarang ini ia sangat geregetan dengan pria yang berlaga seperti bos ini, Ah... iya lupa, memang orang didepannya sekarang ini menjadi bos. Ia baru tersadar -_-"

"Kita akan kemana?" Hinata bertanya ketika ia sudah duduk di kursi kemudi sekarang ini.

"Bar dekat dengan tempat pelelangan mu waktu itu."

Hinata hanya mengangguk menurut dengan perkataan Sasuke, ia mulai menginjakan pedal gas mobil itu kearah yang di maksud Sasuke. Jujur, ia sedikit deg-degan dengan mobil yang ia kendaraain sekarang ini. Ia gugup karena sudah lama tidak menggunakan mobil mahal seperti ini. Terakhir kali ia menggunakan mobil ini sektiar dua tahun yang lalu ketika ia memiliki semua yang ia butuhkan. Tapi sekarang apa? Jangankan mobil bagus seperti ini, mobil biasa saja ia kendaraai hampir saja menabrak pembatas jalan. Bagaimana dengan mobil yang berkecepatan tinggi sekarang ini? Bisa-bisa ia akan menabrak manusia. Sasuke yang sadar mobil ini lambat sekalih jalannya seperti yang mengendarai langsung saja memberikan aba-aba agar berhenti sekarang saja. Hinata yang melihat aba-aba langsung saja memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di pinggir jalan.

"Lambat. Tukar posisi," Hinata tersenyum senang. Ia tersenyum karena orang yang ada disampingnya menyadari jika ia tidak bisa menyetir mobil dengan baik.

Sekarang ini posisi mereka sudah bertukar posisi. Hinata di bangku penumpang didepan sedangkan Sasuke, ia berada di kursi kemudi. Terlihat dengan jelas, raut wajah Hinata yang menampakkan jika ia senang sekalih karena tidak disuruh menyetir. Sasuke yang melihat ekpresinya itu dari kaca spion mobil langsung menampakkan senyuman evilnya itu.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu," Hinata menurut dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke padanya. Setelah sabuk pengaman terpasangan dengan rapi, Sasuke tanpa ragu menginjakan pedal gasnya dengan cepat. Ia tidak tangggung- tanggung. Ia langsung menaikan kecepatnnya menjadi 100km/jam. Hinata yang kaget setengah mati hanya bisa menutup matanya dan berpegangan tangan kegagang pintu yang ada disampingnya.

"Tolong pe-pelan pelan," ia berkata dengan pelan. Sasuke yang mendengarnya bukannya menurunkan kecepatannya, ia malah menaikan kecepatnnya menjadi 160km/jam.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... HENTIKAN INI!"

"Tidak mau. Ini menyenangkan!" Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk baca doa dalam hatinya agar ia selamat dan bisa berkumpul lagi dengan keluarga tercintanya.

10 menit kemudian

"Sudah sampai!" Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan menatap Hinata," Wuahh! Itu menyenangkan sekalih bukan Wohooo!" Nada Sasuke itu terdengar sangat gembira sekalih, sedangkan Hinata yang di ajak bicara hanya diam tidak menjawab. Raut wajahnya sangat pucat. Sasuke yang menyadari Hinata tidak menjawab pun menatapnya bingung.

"Hey! Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat. Kau ketakutan?" Hinata langsung menatap Sasuke dengan kesal. Sasuke yang ditatap pun hanya bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi bingung.

"Hey jangan menatapku begitu. Wajahmu tambah jelek,"

"YAK!" Sasuke terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Hinata yang lumayan kencang dan cempreng itu,"Kau ini-" ucapannya terpotong ketika sadar siapa orang yang ia teriaki sekarang ini.

Sasuke yang sadar jika tadi ia diteriaki Hinata pun balas meneriaki ,"Kenapa denganku?! Kenapa kau jadi berteriak seperti itu hah?! Aku kan tidak berteriak tadi." Hinata tersenyum kaku mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu.

"Gomen, aku tidak bermaksud berteriak dengan mu. Aku hanya emosi saja tadi."

"Emosi?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Oh.. Aku mengerti sekarang. Kau kesal dengan ku kan?" Hinata menggeleng cepat ketika ditanya pertayaan seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

"Sudahlah mengaku saja, iyakan kau kesal dengan ku?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah," Sasuke tiba-tiba menyalakan mesin mobilnya lagi. Hinata yang mulai ketakutan langsung kelagapan.

"I-ini kita akan kemana lagi," Hinata menatap ke arah kanan kiri depan dan belakang dengan raut wajah yang sangat ketakutan.

"Mencoba sesuatu yang lain."

'_Sesuatu yang lain? Apa dia akan membawaku ketempat yang lain dan sudah dipastikan dia akan membawaku dengan mengebut. Jika itu terjadi?! Sebelum sampai tempat itu,,, sudah pasti aku akan sampai rumah sakit duluan kan? Tidak!'_

"Be-berhenti." Sasuke tetap saja memundurkan mobilnya tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang sudah berkatan berhenti.

"Be-berhenti." Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya, ia tetap saj memundurkan mobilnya. Telinganya itu seakan tuli.

"Pegangan."

Sasuke dengan fokusnya pun mulai menginjak pedal gas mobilnya hinggah 120/km ia tinggal melepaskan rem tangan saja dan Hinata sudah dipastika tinggal nama. Baru ia ingin melepaskan rem tangannya Hinata menahan tangannya.

"Ja-jangan."

"Jangan ragu-ragu kan?"

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Hinata dari rem tangannya. Ia mulai melepaskan rem tangannya dan ...

"HENTIKANNNN!"

Citt.

Mobil BMW itupun berhenti dengan pas. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya, Sasuke sangat menyukai hal ini. Hinata yang sudah kesal dengan Sasuke langsung saja meneriakinya.

"KAU-" ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan senyum menyebalkan dari wajahnya.

"Kenapa dengan ku hmm?" ia tersenyum menyebalkan lagi. Hinata sudah sangat keregetan sekali dengan orang didepannya ini.

"ISHH!" Hinata mengepalkan kedua tanganya kedepan wajah Sasuke menandakan ia sangat keregetan dan emosi dengan manusia ini. Ia pun melepaskan sabuk pengamannya kemudian keluar dari mobil ini menuju bar yang sudah sangat ia hafal sebelumnya.

Didalam bar ini, musik menghentakan semua pengunjung yang ada didalamnya. Lantai dansa yang berada ditengah, diisi dengan lautan manusia yang sangat menyukai hal-hal seperti ini. Lagipula, lantai ini dipenuhi dengan manusia yang ingin menghilangkan pikirannya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi dan ada juga yang memang hobi mengunjungi tempat seperti ini. Hinata, wanita yang masih kesal soal tadi langsung saja duduk di depan meja bartender. Ia memesan segelas lemon tee yang tidak mengandung alkohol sama sekalih pun. Ia tau, jika ia meminum sedikit alkohol saja sudah pasti ia akan melakukan kekacauan yang bisa mempermalukan dirinya sendiri ataupun orang lain.

"Ini pesananmu Hinata," Hinata tersenyum dan mengambil gelas berisi lemon tee itu. Ia meminumnya dalam sekalih tenggak.

"Terimakasih ya Deidara-nii, dan aku kesini tidak bersama dengan Itachi. Dan kau juga jangan menelpon dia dan bilang aku disini, jika kau melakukan hal tersebut aku akan sangat marah dengan mu Deidara-nii," Deidara terkekeh dengan jawab wanita didepannya ini.

"Kau tau saja jika aku ingin menanyakan Itachi, kau kesini dengan siapa?" Hinata menunjuk pemuda tampan berambut gelap yang sekarang ini tengan berjalan ke arah mereka. Deidara langsung membulatkan matanya ketika tau jika Hinata datang dengan adik Itachi. Sasuke tersenyum manis kearah Hinata karena memang ia puas membuat gadis didepannya ini jantungan hahaha..

"_Spirytus Vodka_ 1," Deidara mengangguk mengerti. Ia mulai mengambilkan apa yang diinginkan pelanggan didepannya ini.

"Ini silahkan," Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Ia meminum-minuman yang baru ia pesan dengan tampang yang sangat evil. Hinata yang ada disampingnya hanya menatap malas dan menglihkan pandangannya ke arah lantai dansa. Ia masih memikirkan balasan apa yang cocok untuk Uchiha bungsu ini yang membuat dirinya menjadi sangat ketakutan setengah mati. Deidara yang tidak habis akalnya langsung memunggungi dua manusia ini dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia mengetikan beberapa kata untuk di tunjukan pada seseorang.

'_Itachi cepat kesini. Hinata dan adikmu ada disini, aku akan mengawasinya hinggah kau datang'_

_Send._

Deidara mengirimkan pesan singkat itu ke Itachi. Ia sekarang malah menampilkan senyuman kemenangannya sekarang.

"Aku akan membantu mu mendapatkan Hinata Itachi, pasti!"

Ia berbalik badan lagi untuk memastikan Hinata masih ada didepannya.

_TING TING_

Wanita itu sudah menghilang dengan Sasuke yang sekarang juga menghilang. Deidara langsung panik setengah mati ketika mengetahui jika dua orang yang ia pantau sudah menghilang.

Dua manusia ini menari diatas lantai dansa dengan hebohnya. Yang membuatnya heboh adalah bukan kelakuan prianya, tapi kelakuan wanita yang berada dihadapan sang pria. Pria ini juga sudah sedikit mabuk karena ia langsung meminum minuman dengan kadar alkohol yang paling tinggi diantara minuman yang lainnya. Dan penyebab wanita ini menari heboh adalah ia juga salah meminum minuman yang tidak seharusnya ia minum.

**3 m****enit sebelumnya**

"Baru 120km/jam saja kau sudah ketakutan seperti itu, dasar penakut," ucapan Sasuke itu langsung membuat Hinata menjadi naik pitam. Ia sangat kesal dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan, tanpa sadar ia menuangkan minuman vokat itu kegelasnya dan meminumnya dalam satu tegukan. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Hinata.

"HEY?! KAU ITU BISA MABUK BERAT, JIKA KAU MABUK JUGA SIAPA YANG AKAN MENGANTAR KITA PULANG" Sasuke berteriak dengan keras.

"Aku tidak akan mabuk," balasan Hinata itu sangat berbeda jauh dengan apa yang dikatan badannya. Badannya seketika berubah menjadi lemas, dan juga kepalanya sedikit pusing. Sasuke yang melihat perubahan Hinata itu mengambil gelas yang ada didepannya dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

"KITA PULANG SEKARANG!"

"APA?! Aku tidak dengar tau."

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kita pulang."

"Oh pulang oke," Hinata tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke, "Tapi kau ini Uchiha Sasuke kan?"

"Iya iya. Ayo kita pulang," Sasuke berusaha menarik tangan wanita ini agar ikut pulang dengannya.

"Aku tidak mau, aku maunya dengan hmmm... Itachi hehehe."

"I-itachi?"

"Hmm.. Jika dengan mu.. aku tidak mau."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Hinata langsung berlari ke arah lantai dansa dan menghilang di antara kerumunan orang yang sedang hilang akal ini.

_'Itachi? Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka?'_

**Flashback end**

"Kau ini memang benar-benar merepotkan orang," Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Hinata agar cepat pergi dari sini. Hinata yang tidak suka tangannya ditarik langsung menjabak rambut Sasuke agar melepaskan tangannya.

"YAK!"

"Lepasakan tangan ku bodoh," Hinata mengatakan itu tanpa sadar. Jika ia sadar sudah pasti ia akan ketakutan dan tidak berani menunjukan wajahnya lagi dihadapan Sasuke dan sayangnya ia sekarang ini sedang tidak sadar jika ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar.

"AISH."

Sasuke langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan Hinata pun melepaskan cengkaraman tangannya di kepala Sasuke. Setelah melepaskan itu ia baru ingin bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi ternyata badannya itu sudah tidak bisa menopang dirinya dan seketika itu juga ia pingsan. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Hinata agar sadar. Kira-kira 10 detik ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Hinata tidak ada respon dan ia sadar pada akhirnya wanita ini pingsan akibat meminum minuman miliknya yang mengandung 96% alkohol. Jika kalian bukan seorang pencandu alkohol, kalian tidak akan mungkin kuat meminum minuman Spirytus Vodka jika masih pemula. Efeknya akan terasa yaitu pusing dan pada akhirnya kalian akan pingsan seperti Hinata sekarang. Seketika mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian. Sasuke yang sudah risih jika ia jadi pusat perhatian pun langsung menggendong Hinata di punggungnya dan pergi melewati kerumunan.

**at Apartemen Sasuke.**

Sasuke dengan kasarnya melemparkan Hinata keranjangnya. Rasanya punggungnya itu pegal sekalih, padahal kelihatannya wanita didepannya kurus tapi nyatanya apa? wanita ini jelas-jelas sangat berat.

"Aish, punggungku jadi sakit seperti ini."

Ia memukul-mukul punggungnya yang sakit akibat menggendong gadis yang ada didepannya. Ia melihat sekitar kamar apartemennya, seharusnya ia membeli apartemen yang berkamar dua. Jika berkamar satu kejadiannya akan seperti ini, contohnya ia jadi bingung kan tidur dimana jika ada seorang wanita tidur dikamarnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat ucapan Hinata tadi _'Tidak mau... aku maunya... dengan Itachi hehehe...'_

"Sebenarnya hubungan mereka itu apa?" ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Ia jadi penasaran dengan hubungan dua orang itu, dan soal bungkusan hitam itu juga. Apa mereka bekerja sama?

"Apa mereka bekerja sama untuk hal ini? jika memang bekerja sama? Tapi, aku belum tau marga dari nama Itachi yang dimaksud itu. Uchiha Itachi atau apa?" Sasuke mulai menganalisa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jika benar semua yang ada dipikirannya itu, ia sudah pasti tidak akan melepaskan Hinata sampai kapanpun. Ia ingin tau ekspresi dan perasaan Itachi seperti apa jika orang yang dia cintai direbut oleh saudara kandungnya sendiri. Pasti sakit! Sakit sama seperti perasaanya ketika tau kekasihnya direbut oleh kakaknya sendiri. Ia tersenyum evil memikirkan hal ini.

_Drrttt..._

Ia terlonjak kaget ketika ada pesan masuk. Pesan itu membuat fantasinya menjadi hancur dalam sekejap.

1 pesan masuk

'Apa benar paket itu kembali lagi padamu?'

'Iya benar. Apa benar kau sudah memastikan paket tersebut sampai ditangan Hinata sendiri Shikamaru? dan kau awasi pergerakan Itachi.'

Send.

Sasuke mengirimkan pesan itu, ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia ingin cepat-cepat tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kepalanya jadi pusing ketika memikirkan soal apa yang terjadi, sepertinya ia harus menengkan dirinya.

"Aku rasa, berendam di bak mandi dengan air hangat adalah pilihan yang tepat Sasuke," ia bergumam sendiri. Langsung saja ia melemparkan ponselnya ke belakang yaitu kasur dan bergegas melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Aww!"

Baru ia ingin melangkah, tiba-tiba ada teriakan kesal dari belakangnya yaitu kasur. Sasuke yang sadar langsung menengok dan berlari ke arah wanita itu, yaitu Hinata.

"Ada apa?"

Hinata yang masih setengah sadar langsung saja melempar balik ponsel tadi ke arah Sasuke dan _Tak!_ Tepat sasaran juga. Ponsel itu tepat mengenai dahi Sasuke. Sasuke yang belum sadar jika dahinya sedikit berdarah hanya bisa diam. Beberapa detik kemudian muncul perih di sekitar dahinya. Hinata yang melihat dahi Sasuke itu ada bercak merah pun mengecek bibir atasnya yang tadi tertimpa ponsel milik Sasuke.

"HINATA!"

"YES!" Hinata berteriak senang dan berdiri diranjang sambil mengancungkan jempolnya. Sasuke yang tadinya kesal mendadak menjadi bingung dengan keadaan Hinata yang menurutnya aneh.

"Didahi mu itu ada yang merah-merah seperti ku kan?" Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia masih bingung dengan maksud dari kelakuan Hinata yang aneh.

"Iss! Kau tidak menjawab, nih maksud ku itu seperti merah ini," Hinata berjongkok dihadapan Sasuke. Ia memamerkan bibirnya yang berdarah akibat lemparan ponsel Sasuke tadi.

"Ini maksudku, kau kelihatan tidak?"

Sasuke langsung menarik Hinata agar lebih dekat dengannya. Ia ingin memastikan jika itu darah atau bukan. Ia mengelus bibir bawah serta bibir atas Hinata, dan benar! Itu adalah darah. Tapi ia bingung satu hal, jika orang berdarah pasti akan kesal kan? Tapi Hinata tidak, ia malah senang.

"Lihat lah," Sasuke menunjukan jari telunjuknya kearah Hinata. Hinata yang ditunjukan pun membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Gomen, aku t-" ucapan Sasuke terpotong akibat bibirnya ditutup oleh tangan Hinata.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Tangan mu kotor dengan lipsticku, maaf ya.." Hinata membersihkan tangan Sasuke yang kotor akibat mengusap darah dibibirnya dengan menggunakan celana yang ia pakai.

"Eh! Harusnya aku pakai tisu, aku bodoh ya.. Tunggu sebentar, aku cari tisu."

Hinata beranjak dari kasur untuk mencari tisu.

"Tunggu!" Hinata menengok dan tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke berusaha menganalisa keadaan Hinata yang super aneh dan benar! ada yang aneh. Pipinya memerah sekalih. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Hinata yang melihat Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pun ikut menggelengkan kepalanya juga.

"Kau masih mabuk kan?" Hinata menggeleng

"Tidak."

"Waw. Ucapan dan keadaanmu sangat berbeda sekalih."

Hinata tersenyum manis ketika Sasuke mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Hmmm.. Tadi aku sepertinya melihat Itachi, tapi dimana ya?" ia melihat sekeliling mencari manusia yang bernama Itachi itu, "Dia tidak ada."

Hinata langsung menatap Sasuke dengan syok. Ia juga bahkan membungkam mulutnya.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke menanggapinya dengan satu anggukan. Hinata menampakan raut wajah yang sangat kecewa ketika tau jika Itachi ternyata tidak ada.

"Sudalah kau tidur," Hinata menggleng.

"Yasudahlah terserah kau," Sasuke beranjak bangum dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi yang hanya berjarak beberapa kaki dari ranjangnya.

"Tunggu," Hinata langsung menarik bagian bawah baju Sasuke. Sasuke yang ditarik pun menatap bingung Hinata.

"Kenapa kau jika dilihat-lihat mirip sekalih dengan kesayanganku Itachi."

**SASUKE POV**

Kesayanganku Itachi.

"Mata dan rambutmu mirip. Bahkan wajah tampannya juga mirip, tapi ada yang tidak mirip."

Ada yang tidak mirip? Apa yang tidak mirip diriku dan orang yang dibilang Itachi itu.

"Apa yang tidak mirip?"

"Senyum dan tatapan matanya. Kau sangat jauh berbeda."

Senyum dan tatapan matanya? Iya memang benar. Aku dengan kakakku berbeda hanya pada bagian tatapan dan senyum yang kami miliki. Lagi pula, wajahku ini sangat dingin berbeda sekalih dnegan wajahnya yang sangat hangat. Senyumannya saja sangat hangat seperti musim semi, tapi hatinya sangat berbeda dengan hangatnya wajah itu.

"Boleh aku bertanya soal Itachi mu itu?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Apa marga dari Itachi mu itu? Apakah Uchiha sama denganku?"

Ia langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Bukan Uchiha?"

"Ya."

"Jadi apa marganya?"

"Marganya itu... Hmm apa ya," ia mencoba memikirkan marganya. Aku harap ia ingat dengan marga dari orang tersebut.

"Aku ingat!"

"Benarkah?"

"Hmmm... Dia itu bermarga Akushina."

Akushina?

Berarti bukan Itachi yang aku maksud.

"Sasuke?"

Dia memanggil namaku sambil memicingkan matanya. Tapi aku benar benar penasaran dengan Itachi yang dimaksud olehnya.

"Hey!"

Apa Hinata punya fotonya? Ah! Pasti punya dia kan tadi bilang Itachi kesayangganku. Ya pasti punya.

"Hinata,"

_Plak._

A-Apa? Apa-apaan ini? Dia mentoyor kepala ku seenaknya?!

"Ka-kau?!"

"Apa! apa! apa?" dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku," Issh! Aku kan memanggil mu dari tadi. Kenapa kau tidak jawab? Dasar manusia menyebalkan!"

_Plak__._

A-apa?! Dia mentoyor ku lagi?! Mentoyor seorang Uchiha Sasuke?!

"Yak! Kenapa kau mentoyor kepalaku lagi?! Kau pikir kau siapa memangnya? Hah?!"

"Kau bertanya siapa aku?! Aku adalah Hinata, Wah kau bodoh sekalih ya..."

"Bo-bodoh?" dia mengangguk.

A-aku? bodoh.

"Yak! Kau pikir kau sedang bicara dengan siapa memangnya?!"

Dia tersenyum ke arah ku. Ia menunjukan jarinya ke wajahku, ia bahkan sekarang memutar-mutarkan jari telunjuknya kearahku

"Dengan manusia aneh, menyebalkan yaitu Sa-"

_Pluk_

Dia jatuh pingsan? Huft.. baguslah ia pingsan. Lebih bagus tidak mendengar suaranya dibandingkan mendengarnya. Bikin orang sakit telinganya saja, mending jika suara yang dihasilkan olehnya adalah kata-kata yang enak didengar, ini mah apa? Kata-kata menyebalkan dan tidak ada gunanya yang ia keluarkan. Dan soal aku bodoh?! Aku ini tidak bodoh, mana mungkin! Aku ini selalu nendapatkan juara kelas disetiap tahunnya dari awal SD hinggah Universitas. Dasar aneh, HUH?! Ingin rasanya aku menyentil bibirnya yang menyebalkan itu.

_TOK TOK TOK TOK_

Bunyi apa itu?

_TOK TOK TOK TOK_

Dari mana asal bunyi itu? Aku mulai memfokuskan pendengaranku. Tapi sepertinya bunyinya sangat dekat sekalih denganku.

**SASUKE POV END**

Sasuke mulai memeriksa daerah sekitarnya. Dan dia berhenti tepat di depan kantong celana Hinata, ia mulai memeriksa kantong celana depan posisi kiri. Dan ia menemukan ponsel putih.

_Konan-nee Calling..._

Sasuke langsung menggeser layar ponsel itu ke arah kanan.

"Hinata aku-"

"Maaf Hinata sudah tidur."

"A-apa?"

"Dia sudah tidur. Ada pesan yang ingin kau titipkan?"

"T-tidak ada. Ini Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Oh baiklah. Bilang saja aku yang menelpon."

"Hm."

"Oyasumi."

_Pip._

Sasuke langsung memutuskan panggilannya dengan Konan. Baru dia ingin meletakan ponsel Hinata di sampingnya, tiba-tiba ia terpaku dengan layar wallpaper ponsel Hinata. Terlihat Hinata dengan 3 pria lainnya. Pria di kanan pertama berambut merah, kedua kuning, 2 orang itu Sasuke mengenalnya karena memang ia pernah bertemu dengan 2 orang itu sebelumnya ketika pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan bersama Hinata dan Ibunya tapi, orang ketiga ini ia tidak mengenalnya. Orang ketiga ini adalah seorang pria berambut hitam yang merangkul Hinata. Tapi pria ini wajahnya di tutupi oleh stiker, apa ini yang dimaksud Itachi Hinata tadi?

.

.

.

TBC.

RNR ya kawan :D


End file.
